Sunrise Tide
by Danielle Dga
Summary: For anyone who has ever wondered- What Happens After Breaking Dawn? A continuaton of the Twilight Saga.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Bella's POV

I stared out the window in the bedroom of our cottage. Peering far out into the forest, I spotted them, using their laughter as a map. They were running, her on his furry back, almost home. It was raining out, but not too breezy. I sighed. I watched as Jake shifted back to human, his hair and bare chest dripping wet. Nessie was close behind, a big smile on her face. Only five years after her birth, yet she looked and acted the equivalence of a girl around the age of thirteen or fourteen. Yet she was far too advanced in her knowledge to be so young.

"We're home!", Jacob shouted, shaking his head furiously in an attempt to dry it.

I wrinkled my nose and gave him a small grin.

"Ugh, wet dog", I noted.

He gave a small laugh, and just as abruptly, his smile turned into a frown and he rolled his eyes.

"Gotta go", he said.

Nessie placed her palm on his neck, her expression pleading.

"Don't go", she whispered.

"I have to, honey", he whispered back, leaning in closer.

I huffed, and he quickly turned around, a sheepish look on his face.

"See ya, Nessie", he called, dashing into the forest.

Renesmee waved back, standing in the doorway and watching even after he was clearly out of sight.

"Nessie", I said softly.

She turned, her quick movements graceful, and slammed the door shut.

'Where's Daddy?", she asked, shaking her wet curls out the same way Jacob did.

"He went into town to pick up a present for Grandpa", I said, running a finger through my daughter's beautiful bronze curls. She was wearing a pale green silk dress, and matching flats. "Is that a new outfit?", I noted, trying to make conversation.

She nodded, a grin filling her face.

"Aunt Alice got it for me yesterday. It's for Grandpa Charlie's party later."

I sighed. Of course, she had to put it on two hours early to impress Jacob.

The thought made me shudder, which is odd, if you're a vampire, like me. We're never cold.

Nessie noticed, her chocolate brown eyes hinted me. But I pretended not to see it.

Renesmee looked as unbelievably beautiful as the first time I had held her, as a baby, if not more, but expressed it in a less childlike form now. Seeing her in "adult clothing", the silk wrapped around her perfect, extra slender frame in a stylish way, made me a little nervous. She was almost fully matured, not only mentally, but physically. And it was hard to be prepared for all the things that would come with that new age. I'd only had five years to prepare. And though I didn't sleep nights, it still came as a shock to me when Jacob displayed little tidbits of affection for my daughter. It was so weird to remember my blurry human days, when Jacob had done those things for _me_.

Just then, Edward came through the door, fashioning a jacket so he wouldn't look too out of place in the town. In his hands were a giant box, wrapped up in silver wrapping paper and topped with a bow.

He gave me my favorite smile, and I dashed toward him like two magnets attracting. We kissed quickly, the big box in the way. He placed it on the floor gently, and sweeped me into his arms, then the same for Nessie.

He eyed her clothing.

"Alice", he said, giving a velvety chuckle.

"Do you like my dress?", she asked him.

"Of course. It's beautiful."

"What's in the box?", she said.

"Your grandfather's new HD TV", he answered.

"He's never going to leave that old couch of his now", I joked.

"Good thing Carlisle and Esme got him a new one", Edward noted, smiling.

I smiled back, shaking my head.

We decided to go out and hunt for an hour, and then head over to the Cullen's house to set up for the party. Little did I know of Alice's upcoming vision……


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Almost midnight, we were all spread apart in the living room. Alice was already planning Renesmee's sixth birthday; decorating for Charlie had put her in a wild designing mood.

Rosalie and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme stared half heartedly at the TV, and Edward, Renesmee, Jacob and I were by the piano, listening to a new masterpiece.

As the light, happy music softly echoed through the spacious room, I thought back to the party. Everything had gone as planned. Alice picked up Charlie from his house, and as soon as he'd walked through the door we all shouted "Happy Birthday!", a chorus.

I'd laughed to myself as Charlie stood awkwardly near the door, looking down and blushing. My dad and I had very alike personalities. And so, of course, when the time came for presents, he displayed the same feelings towards expensive gifts as I did. I held my breath as he ripped the wrapping paper off the smaller presents, never forgetting of the incident that had left me a zombie for so many months. I cringed, and tried to wipe that out of my head. Luckily though, Charlie wasn't as much a klutz as I had once been, and the evening was not nearly as disastrous. After he left, I found myself breathing a sigh of relief that he was finally used to our lifestyle. Well, as used to it as he might ever be.

The song picked up speed, swiftly jerking to a stop. Nessie and Jake clapped, and I took a seat on the bench to congratulate the composer my own way. I could never get used to being a vampire, even after five years of eighteen year old immortality. I threw myself at Edward, and we both crashed to the floor. But that didn't stop us. Edward grabbed my arms tight, and moved his lips down my jaw, through my hair.

I could clearly hear the clearing of throats and the bell like giggling coming from behind us. But I really didn't care. Every touch was a spark, a wave of emotion inside me that left me wanting more. That is, until I realized my daughter was still in the room. I resentfully pulled myself away from Edward, and we both stood up. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I put mine around his. Not able to help ourselves, we kissed again. Remembering everyday that I was with Edward forever, that we would never age another day, was enough to drive me insane with wanting more and more of him. And I knew he felt the same way too as we continued to kiss.

Before I knew it, the time had sped by and it was after three in the morning. Jake and Nessie were asleep on the couch, Nessie clinging tight to his bare chest. She'd done it since she was a baby, but now that she was getting older, I was getting more and more worried. And as if my worries weren't bad enough, the shocking truth that had just developed in my mind was even worse. In a little over two years, Renesmee will have physically reached full maturity, and her body will be frozen forever. It won't be able to _change_. The thought near sent me into a full blown panic attack. It was a really good thing I had spent a little time in front of the mirror, trying to compose my face to fit whatever emotion I wanted it to. Of course, it was easier to do that once my eyes had lightened to a dark gold color. They looked a lot more natural now, felt right. But then I noticed Edward looking down at me, a questioning look on his face. "Damn", I muttered, sucking in a sharp breath.

"What's wrong?", he asked, now a little worried.

I motioned my gaze to the couch, and he lit up with some understanding.

"Don't worry, just be thankful you're blocked off from Jacob's dreams."

I shuddered, not even able to imagine what goes on in there.

I sighed. Maybe I was just putting too much stress on myself. Everything has just been so happy and easy lately, my brain probably wasn't used to it. I was just about to wake up Jake, to carry Renesmee home with us, when Edward froze in my arms. He glanced sharply over to Alice, who was frozen as well.

"What is it?", I asked, knowing perfectly well she had just had a vision.

Alice's tiny face looked scared, almost as if she couldn't make up her mind.

"What's wrong?"

Again, nobody responded to my question. The rest of the Cullens looked up then, as did I, as the sound of a car coming off the freeway and making its way up to the house filled our ears.

Edward looked at me now.

"Bella, it's your friend Angela."

Now I froze.

"Angela? What are we going to do?", I asked.

I panicked as I heard the echo of her footsteps as she walked slowly up to the front door. She waited a couple of seconds before taking a deep breath, and ringing the doorbell.

"Go upstairs", Edward told me. I nodded, first rushing over to tap Jacob. He jumped up at the cold touch of my skin.

Once upstairs, I heard Carlisle swing the door open and welcome Angela.

"Hi Edward, hi Alice, I haven't seen you in so long!", she gushed.

By the sound of her speeding heartbeat, she was nervous.

I wanted to go downstairs and welcome my nicest, most caring friend from my days back at Forks High School, but if she saw me like this…

That couldn't happen. It would put all of us in danger. And all the Volturi needed to grace our presence was something to go wrong. I quickly headed to the bathroom, and pulled opened the large cabinet filled to the rim with expensive make ups from all over the world. I applied a foundation to my skin, which made it seem a little less pale, and a touch of blush to bring back a natural color to my cheeks. My eyes were okay, I decided. But there was no way she was not going to recognize a difference. As I stole another glance in the mirror, I still saw a stunningly beautiful vampire staring back at me. But the make up did help. After adding a little color to my lips, I decided that this was probably as human as I'd ever look, and took my place near the head of the stairs, listening to Alice stalling Angela, babbling on about colleges.

"I think I'm ready", I whispered so low that it would be completely inaudible to Angela.

"Whenever you're ready", I heard Edward whisper back.

And with my cue, I slowly and gracefully made my way down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My footsteps made barely a sound, yet Angela turned almost immediately. I smiled, almost guiltily. Angela's shy smile turned into a look of pure shock.

"_Bella_?"

I nodded.

"Hey Angela", I said, using my "rough voice". It was, of course, much too clear and bell like to compare to my human voice, but it was the best I could do.

"Wow. You look fantastic!", she exclaimed, smiling and embracing me in a hug. I was wearing a light jacket, and I hoped that would be enough to neutralize my cold skin.

"Thanks. It's great too see you again!"

She nodded.

"Wow, Bella. I just can't get over how gorgeous you are!"

Obviously, she was hoping for some kind of explanation, but I knew Angela. She was too polite to come out and say it.

"What about you? You look great too", I complemented her.

She gave a small smile and shrugged.

Angela was now around twenty three years old. Her face was thinner, and she obviously looked more mature than the last time I'd seen her. Looking at Angela, I couldn't help but imagine what I would have looked like now if I were still human. I was _glad_ that eighteen was the last true year of my human life. I definitely did not want to look _that_ much older than Edward.

I gave her a second as she glanced around the house. Everyone had assumed their "human positions". I noticed all the Cullens had done a little something to their appearances in the short amount of time they had to make themselves appear older. She stopped at Jacob and Renesmee on the couch.

I saw her glance from Renesmee, to Edward, and then to me.

"Sorry I came so late, by the way", she said absently, still staring towards the couch.

"I was on my way back home to Seattle, where I live now, and I thought I'd pop in and see if you guys were still up."

"That's okay. We're all night owls around here."

Emmett, now sitting on the foot of the stairs gave a chuckle.

Whispering inaudibly again, I told Jacob to bring Nessie home. Jacob stirred Nessie, and she quickly opened her eyes.

She sniffed the air, and turned our way.

"Oh. I didn't know we had a guest", she said drowsily.

'Hello", Angela said politely, turning to me for an answer to who this stranger was.

"This is Renesmee, Nessie for short", I said, softly.

I turned to Edward, who was at my side.

"Our adopted daughter, and my niece. Her parents, my biological brother and his wife, died in a car crash a few years back", he lied.

I remembered this lie from when Charlie first met Nessie. He didn't believe it, and we were forced to let him a little closer into our loop.

Angela looked over to Nessie.

"That must've been hard for you to deal with", Angela said sympathetically.

Nessie nodded, playing along with our lie.

"She's beautiful", Angela told us, as Jake and Renesmee exited the house. I watched the window. Once they were far enough to not be seen, he easily lifted her into his arms, and ran into the forest to phase.

The next half hour was pretty awkward. Angela told me that she and Ben had broken up a year after high school, and how she was engaged to a man named Joe, of whom she was now living with. I made up my own story of how Edward and I had went to Dartmouth, and how I was now a teacher, and Edward owned a school of music in Alaska. Edward's lips formed a small smile when I said that.

After we'd all wished Angela a safe trip home, and she'd gotten into her car and drove away, I breathed a heavy sign of relief. We all did.

I looked to Edward to confirm our relief.

"She was surprised at how young we all look. But she put aside that and the rest of her suspicions after she'd realized you were really Bella."

I smiled.

"So, is that what you imagine my job would be? The owner of a music school in Alaska?", he asked, with mock amusement in his topaz eyes.

"Well, I figured it would be something with music. And teacher was the easiest thing I could think of for myself. See? I know you better than I know myself", I joked.

Edward chuckled, and then we said goodbye to the rest of our family.

As we ran past each tree in the forest to our home, we talked.

'Something's going to happen soon", I predicted.

Edward gave me my favorite smile.

"You really do worry too much, Bella."

I rolled my eyes.

"I never said it was going to be a bad thing."

"You implied it. You know, it isn't impossible for vampires to go into a panic attack. Trust me."

I laughed.

"But I mean with Angela coming over today, and Nessie two years away from maturity, and Jacob…"

"Don't worry, Bella. Can't you just accept the fact that you have nothing to worry about?  
"We've got nothing but time", I muttered, dazed, by Edward's seductive velvet tone.

Edward pushed open the door to our cottage, and then turned around to wrap me in his arms and kiss my neck.

"Alright, I'll stop worrying. For now. But when something happens…."

"Bella, love, my biggest worry right now is that Mike Newton will show up at our doorstep tomorrow, and see you now that you've become even more breathtakingly beautiful. Because you do realize I won't regret the slightest breaking his neck."

I laughed.

"Give it a rest. He's got nothing on you", I whispered.

This time, he knocked me down to the floor, and we shared in our endless passion for each other.

"You're right", he whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I spent the next two weeks relaxing with my family. Edward had bought tickets to a Broadway show for me, him, Renesmee, and Jacob, who, of course, we couldn't leave behind. The show was nice, fun and cheerful. But I didn't really pay much attention to it. Neither did Edward. It made me feel kind of bad for having the best seats, considering we hardly looked up from each other. Renesmee sat in Jacob's lap, though she had her own seat right next to him. But actually, besides the saleswoman who kept trying to sell Edward a souvenir, I had a pretty good time.

Today was Saturday, and everyone was once again hanging around the Cullen house. It was one of those rare, sunlight filled days, warm and pleasant. Along with my never ending love for Edward, I just couldn't help that dazzled feeling that came over me every time the rays hit our skin, millions of diamonds reflecting off the glass panels of the house, and bouncing all around the room.

"My deer was definitely bigger than yours", Jacob argued.

Nessie shook her head, her shiny curls swaying back and forth.

"I have better eyesight than you. So by observing both deer's approximate lengths, and calculating what I would estimate to be the closest to their weights based on the average BMI of the deer of our past hunts, I'm afraid my deer was in fact larger than yours, Jake", Renesmee recited.

She flashed Jacob her best smile and the rest of us couldn't help but smile too. Whenever Renesmee and Jake got into these little battles over which had the biggest kill,; something they'd done since they were little, Nessie used her vast knowledge to claim a win.

Jake hung his head in defeat, and then muttered, "No way you won", under his breath.

I grinned.

"That's two years less for you, Jake", I said, remembering the little age game we used to play.

He grinned back.

It made me happy to see Jake so happy. I mean, thinking back to his gloomier days, I am sort of glad for his imprinting on my daughter. Why should I get all the happiness, after all?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Renesmee's POV

"Renesmee, look what I designed for you!", Aunt Alice exclaimed.

I waited for the two seconds it took her to retrieve my new clothing, all wrapped up in a gift bag. I anxiously tore it open, knowing it would take hardly any time to clean it up.

A light yellow cotton dress with little amber crystal flowers came into view.

I used my gift to tell her what I thought of it.

_Oh, thank you, Aunt Alice! It's absolutely dazzling!_

My aunt laughed her high, clear laugh, and embraced me in a tight hug.

Forgetting my hand was still on her neck, I thought about what Jake would think when he saw me in this new outfit.

Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head, smiling.

"It's a real good thing your mother didn't see that", she joked, dancing down the stairs.

I quickly changed into my new dress, and flounced downstairs.

"Don't you look pretty!", Aunt Rosalie exclaimed.

My Uncle Emmett held out his arms next to her, and I took a leap through the air. I embraced the feeling of the wind in my hair for the next three seconds, and landed gently in his arms.

"How's my favorite niece doing today?", he asked.

I laughed, and put my palm on his neck.

_I'm your _only_ niece, first of all. And I'm exactly the same as I was yesterday!_

He gave a loud chuckle, then twirled me around and set me down. I stared towards the door. If I had been using my gift right now, they probably would've heard something like this: Jacob, Jacob, oh WHEN is Jacob going to be here?

Anyway, while I stood by the door, Daddy was playing Mama another song. It was so beautiful, I decided to join them. Mama sat next to Daddy on the piano bench. I took a seat in her lap and watched as the piano keys swiftly moved and created a song.

We all listened in awe and when the song was over, I wrapped my arms around Daddy's neck, telling him how I felt.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. Mama liked it too. She leaned over, and they shared a kiss.

"You know, Renesmee's doing brilliantly in piano lessons", Aunt Rose commented in the background. Daddy smiled, raising his eyebrows.

"Let's hear a selection, Renesmee", he said, placing me at the center of the piano.

Mama gave me a smile, encouraging me on.

I took a deep breath, and started to play a song that I had wrote myself. Although the piece was at a very fast speed, I felt each individual key under my fingertips as I continued on. The song became a lot slower, and I expertly plucked down on the last note so the song faded away. The response was a booming applause.

"Go Nessie!", I heard someone yell.

I spun around at the sound of the loud, husky voice I had memorized in my thoughts. Everyone laughed as I eagerly leaped off the piano bench and into his waiting arms.

I flushed, my cheeks becoming two shades darker.

"Mind if I borrow Nessie?", he asked.

Mama first noticed my pleading stare, then turned to Jake, who waited just as eagerly for a response.

"Say hi to the rest of the pack for me", she said, whisking us off with her hand and a smile.

Jake grinned, and phased right there in the living room. I saw Aunt Rose roll her eyes. She's not too fond of Jake's absence of manners sometimes.

I hopped on his back, and he bounded out through the open window, running swiftly through the nearby trees where the rest of his pack waited. I threw my hands up in the air and closed my eyes. I loved the exhilaration. Jake howled, the sound echoing off every tree. A bunch of howls were heard to the east, and we continued until we were greeted by Sam and the others.

Sam's wife, Emily, who I had met at their wedding three years ago sat on his back. She got that from me.

"Hey Nessie, I've talked Sam into taking a break and racing today!", she told me.

The giant russet wolf underneath me curved his mouth upward into a smile, showing off rows of sharp, gleaming white teeth. Jake _loved_ to race.

"On your mark, get set, go!", I shouted.

Jake bolted so fast, if felt as if we were catching up with the echo of my high pitched yell.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We were all alone, in the forest. Jake was still mad about losing the race. He _did_ come in second place though, but I knew Jake. He wanted all the glory of being first. But Leah stole the win in the last two seconds. He was still huffing about it now.

"She definitely tripped me, you saw that, right?", he asked.

I shook my head, smiling.

"It's alright to lose sometimes, you know. It doesn't mean you're not fast", I assured him.

His face got a little lighter.

"It just means Leah's a bit faster than you", I joked.

Jacob rolled his eyes, about to ramble some more about how Leah cheated, when I put my finger over his mouth. He instantly calmed down, and looked me in the eyes.

"I guess s'okay", he mumbled.

I smiled.

"Good. Besides, don't you think Leah kind of deserved to win? Just to have a happy moment in her life?"

He shrugged.

I had been wondering for a while why Leah seemed to be mad at the world most of the time. Jake had told me of the days her and Sam had dated, before Sam had imprinted on her cousin Emily. He also told me of how Emily had gotten the long scar along the side of her face that pulled one side of her lip down in a partial frown.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Jake.", I whispered.

He turned my way, his dark eyes staring into mine with an intensity he'd never given me before. I was shocked as he suddenly wrapped his arms around me, tight. I loved the warm feeling that was Jacob Black. I loved his perfections, his flaws, his soft side, and the edginess to him that never ceased to spark my interest. And in that moment, I knew he was more than my best friend. Well, I'd always known that. That was the way imprinting worked. And I was glad to be able to have him in my life.

I rested my head on his shoulder, enjoying the moment until I realized something was wrong. Jacob was too tense, he felt like a rubber band stretched and about to snap. I couldn't escape his grip. Looking at the side of his head, I saw his eyes were shut tight, and his chest moved up and down in heavy pants.

"Jake!", I yelled, startled. He didn't answer.

I frantically tried to calm him down, but he looked like he was in pure agony.

And when I was about to call for help, he moved in an instant, grabbing the back of my head with a soft touch, and pressing his lips to mine in the same moment, with a fierceness I was a little startled of. But surprisingly, it felt very natural. As if it had happened before, which, of course it had not. Tears stung in my eyes, as I held myself to him, unable to let my lips leave his.

And just then, I heard a shriek. Jake pulled away quickly, and stared at my mother with a guilt ridden face.

"Jacob, what the hell do you think you're doing?!", she yelled.

"Jacob wasn't-"

But I stopped when she looked at my tear stained face.

She dashed over to my side, embracing me in a hug.

Daddy was next to us, glaring at Jacob.

"I suggest you leave now", he said coldly, wrapping his arms around me and Mama comfortingly.

Jacob looked nervous, worried.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me", he said, his voice trembling.

Jake suddenly looked mad. Soon his whole body was trembling furiously.

"WHY DO I ALWAYS END UP RUINING MY OWN HAPPINESS?", he roared. Daddy pulled us back from Jacob. Mama rubbed my own trembling arm.

"It's alright Renesmee. He won't do that again, if he knows what's good for him."

I felt so guilty, like the kiss was all my fault. And now Jake was taking the blame. The worst part was, nobody would let me speak.

Jake stared at me for a long time.

"I'm so sorry Nessie", he whispered before running further into the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
It's been two days since I've seen Jake. We all know he won't be able to stay away for long. But I think Mama's hoping he'll hold out to his fullest extent before coming back.  
And sometimes, vampire's emotions can be a little hard to control. But I've decided to talk to my mother about what happened. Maybe I can reason with her.  
I crept out of my room, and made my way to my Mama and Daddy's room. They were sitting on the bed, talking, using my name. They both looked up as I knocked politely on the already opened door.  
"Come in, darling", Mama said. I heard every word of their conversation, discussing what they were going to do about Jacob. Mama obviously knew I heard, but I don't think she wanted to bring it up with me right now.  
"I'm sorry about what happened", I whispered.  
"It's not your fault, Renesmee", Daddy said softly.  
I shook my head.  
"But it is my fault." I protested.  
Mama was about to disagree, but I stopped her.  
"It is. I kissed him back", I said quietly.  
I looked down, ashamed.  
Mama and Daddy exchanged a glance.  
"But Jacob kissed you. He shouldn't have done that. He should have known better", Mama said, anger towards Jacob in her voice.  
"We're not mad at you, Renesmee, please don't think that. Don't effortlessly blame yourself for Jacob's mistake", Daddy added.  
Mama nodded, holding her arms out to me.  
I stood frozen, shaking my head. I couldn't let this happen to Jake. I wanted to see him so badly. And I knew Jacob's emotions were even more intense than mine.  
"You don't understand. I not only kissed him back. I liked it?", I said, so scared to speak the truth, my words came out sounding more like a question.  
Daddy chuckled.  
"Renesmee, darling, you don't have to be afraid to tell us. It's only natural for you to have feelings for Jacob, you've known him all of your life."  
Mama sighed.  
"I told you something was going to happen soon", she teased Daddy.  
"It was bound to happen eventually", he said, giving Mama a kiss.  
"Maybe I'm just not ready for you to grow up", she sighed, running a hand through my hair.  
Daddy shook his head.  
"You get that trait from your mother, blaming yourself for another's wrongdoing", he told me.  
Mama rolled her eyes at Daddy, and pulled me up into her arms.  
"Does that mean Jacob can come back?", I asked.  
Mama smiled.  
"The ban is officially over", she joked.  
Still in Mama's arms, I reached out to Daddy, pulling us all into a hug.  
Mama still looked a little nervous, though she was trying to hide it.  
"Don't worry Mama", I assured her, "I won't do it again until you tell me it's okay. Does that make you feel better?"  
She nodded, finally removing her mask of worry. Things definitely wouldn't be quite the same once Jacob came back, but truthfully, I never regretted the kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jacob and I stood next to each other in silence. His lip twitched, wanting to say something, but then re-deciding it.

Mama was still upset at Jake, but she agreed to go to his house and talk to him.

I don't know what they said, but since Jake has come back he's been very…careful around me.

We both stared at the TV, sitting on Grandpa Charlie's couch. I knew Mama brought us here on purpose, she knew I wouldn't let Jacob try anything funny, especially here.

Occasionally, I stole a glance at Jacob, and I caught him doing the same to me. Whenever that happened, we both looked down quickly. I saw that his eyebrows were mashed together tight, and his hand was in a bit of a fist. I had to end this uncomfortable feeling.

"Jake".

He slowly turned my way, his expression remaining the same.

I took a deep breath.

"We need to talk. Please", I pleaded.

He started to lean in and whisper something to me, but then pulled back.

"Not here", he whispered, his eyes once again glued on the TV. We'd both stared at the screen for the past hour, Daddy to my right, also pretending to watch. Mama and Charlie were talking in the kitchen, where Mama was preparing him food.

I love coming to visit Grandpa Charlie, but today, I was glad when we finally left. I could let my tight muscles relax.

We all got out of Daddy's Volvo, Jake and I trailing behind as my parents entered the main house. I was about to step foot in the door, when suddenly a hot hand grabbed my arm, and pulled me the other way.

"C'mon", Jake urged.

We ran together until we were right by the edge of the lake, and he placed me atop a flat rock. He kneeled down next to me.

"By now your dad know what I'm doing, and I don't know how he's going to take it!", he said swiftly, his words mixing together, yelling over the breeze.

It was very windy near the water, and our hair was blowing all over the place.

I stared back in confusion.

But Jacob was looking past me, past anything in particular. I recognized the intense look on his face from before, when we'd…

"Jake, what are you doing?!", I yelled back. I don't really know why we were yelling, since we both had extremely good hearing. I guess it just sort of fit the mood.

He didn't answer me. I noticed his hand fumbling around in the right pocket of his loose jeans.

When he pulled it out, slowly, I gasped.

I saw the object he was holding out towards me clearly, of course. But I couldn't comprehend it at first. I didn't know what to do, what to say. I was just so very confused, my mind felt jumbled. All I saw was Jacob. All I knew was Jacob. And I was faced with the strangest and most difficult decision of my life. What should I say, what should I do?

The object, was a silver, pearl encrusted band.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

"Where are they?", I asked Edward again.

His lips were pressed together, forming a tight line.

Alice stood inches away, seeing what was going to happen, and reflecting it back to Edward.

"Bella, love, I think you should sit down for this", he said, wrapping his hand around my waist and leading me to the couch. Although vampires couldn't faint, my head was sending off feelings of uneasiness throughout my whole body.

Jacob and Renesmee had been gone for two hours. At first, Edward said it was nothing to worry about, that they were just trying to get some alone time to talk out what had happened. My worries never ceased, and because of them, regrets of what I had discussed with Jacob earlier today were making me feel even worse. I felt like it was my fault they had to sneak away like this.

Of course, I remembered everything that I'd said.

"You're unbelievable! I can't believe you think you can just get away with all of this!"

He stared back at me angrily from where he sat on his bed.

"I can, and I will. Nessie's practically reached full maturity, and just because she still looks young doesn't mean she is!", he growled.

At that point, I was fuming.

"She's my daughter! I never asked for you to imprint on her. You're lucky I let you around her after your attitude while I was still pregnant. So I don't know why you think you have the right to-"

Suddenly Jacob had laughed, and I stopped, startled.

"C'mon, Bells. Are you telling me you've turned into an overprotective mother?" He snorted.

I growled at him.

And then, to my surprise, I laughed back, my lips not able to hold it in.

"Look Jake. I didn't really come here to yell at you. I came to tell you that you can come back."

He laughed again.

"Did you seriously think _you_ were the one stopping me from coming back? That's not why I stayed away. First of all, I had to give you vamps some time to cool down."

He chuckled at his joke. I rolled my eyes.

"And second, I was mad at myself. Well, at first I was. I mean, until I realized _why_ exactly I kissed her. It opened my eyes."

I groaned.

"Jacob, I just want you to promise me that you'll leave Renesmee alone unless _I_ say it's okay. Can you do that?"

He nodded, but I still saw laughter in his eyes.

Before I left, I shook my head and gave him a glare.

"So, my son's getting back into the game, I heard", Billy said from on the porch.

"He does, and tomorrow he'll wake up with no front teeth", I muttered.

Billy's laughter faded away with my flashback, which took only a second.

"Jacob just proposed to Renesmee", he said softly.

I felt my eyes bugging out of my head, my composed mask of a face falling to the ground and shattering. All the guilt I felt for yelling at him disappeared completely.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT MUTT? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!", I screamed.

Edward rubbed my shoulders, trying to hold me down.

"Bella!"

My eyes were blank, seeing nothing but my innocent young daughter standing there confused. She needed me there to stop Jake.

What was _wrong_ with him? Was this some sort of sick joke he was trying to pull on me?

"Bella, listen to me. She hasn't answered him yet, but you'll find them by the mouth of the lake."

He kissed me gently.

"Don't be too hard on him. I'm almost positive it's some sort of effect cause by his imprinting. After being with her for such a long time, and being…restrained for so long, I think it's become stronger. It's not his fault."

It's not his fault. It's never his fault. I thought it would be a great thing to have Jacob still be in my life. To see him happy, even though I chose Edward over him. I even tried to get over the imprinting thing at first. But after becoming a mother, I've gained a sort of instinct, a sort of protection over Renesmee that's hard to clear away. And it was probably my wild vampiric moods taking over, but as I made my way to the lake, I didn't care what my conscious was telling me not to do. My only concern right now was Renesmee.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As I neared the lake, my anger grew stronger. What Jake had said earlier, something that now meant an entirely different meaning arose in my head.

"I was mad at myself. Well, at first I was. I mean, until I realized _why_ exactly I kissed her. It opened my eyes."

My mouth was parted slightly in shock as Edward raced to my side.

I saw them up ahead. Renesmee sat daintily upon a rock with a flattened top, while Jacob spoke to her, kneeling on one knee.

I silently screamed, about to end this blasphemy once and for all.

As I tensed to make a run for it, Edward grabbed my shoulders.

"Bella, wait. The best thing to do for right now is to stay here", he said, calmingly.

"But we have to go! Jake told me earlier-" I started.

"Jacob has this all planned out, Bella. He originally wanted to bring her over to La Push, but it would take a longer amount of time to get to. And he figured if anyone came to take Nessie from him, he'd take her away", he interrupted, stress showing in his face.

"You mean _kidnap her_?", I asked in horror.

"I suppose you could put it that way. All he really wants is to form a permanent bond with Nessie, so he'll never have to be away from her. Apparently something she told him sparked a sudden…longing in him. She said she wouldn't know what she would do without him. Jacob is becoming impatient. Along with the fact that she will be fully matured in a little over two years, the effects of his elongated imprinting is driving him mad."

"Can't we just go over there and talk to him?", I asked.

He caught a strand of my hair blowing in the wind, and placed it lovingly behind my ear, then held my face in his arms.

"I'm afraid it's up to Renesmee now", he said quietly, giving me a soft kiss.

I was so overwhelmed, I grabbed Edward's face, tangled my fingers in his wind blown, messy bronze hair, and with a deep sigh, kissed him back passionately, a little too fiercely. My eyes pricked, and Edward held me tighter. We kissed for each other, for our family, and most importantly we shared this worried kiss for our daughter, in hopes that everything would turn out well.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Renesmee's POV

The ring was still outstretched toward me. It was beautiful, matched perfectly with our surroundings.

Jake took a deep breath, the ring shaking in his palm.

"Renesmee. Carlie. Cullen. The moment I stared into your eyes, you became my world. I couldn't do anything without knowing you were safe, knowing you were protected. You became my life, you made me _happy_, for the first time in a long time. I want it to be that way forever, Nessie. I want you to be _mine_."

An overwhelming sensation of emotion took over me. I honestly didn't know how to answer him.

"Don't cry, honey", he said softly, gently wiping my cheeks dry with his palm.

"You make me happy too, Jacob", I choked.

He smiled. This obviously pleased him.

"You know what I'm trying to do."

I nodded.

"Then what do you say?"

"Jake, I-I don't really know _what_ to say. All I know is that you make me happy too. You're my best friend, but more than that. I know this is what eventually ends up happening with the whole imprinting process. But-I mean-what will Mama and Daddy say? They'll hate you, Jacob. I don't want that to happen. I don't want you to go away again."

He stared into my eyes, and sighed.

"They wouldn't hate me, Nessie. They'd understand. When two people are in love, it's a horrible thing to keep them away from each other."

He pointed his head out beyond the fog, and I followed his gaze. Mama and Daddy stared back at us. They looked worried.

"They just need to know that you feel the same way. Do you?"

"Of course!", I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around his neck. I quickly returned to my prior position, when I realized my parents were still watching, waiting for my response as was Jacob.

"This is all so sudden", I breathed.

He nodded.

"I know. And I'm sorry about that. It's just-I'm not the only one who loves you so much."

I stared back confused.

"About two weeks ago, after you fell asleep, the fortune tel-I mean Alice saw something that kinda freaked me out."

"What did she see?"

"She saw you talking with that kid who's like you. Half-vamp."

"She saw me talking with Nahuel?"

He nodded.

Nahuel and Hulien along with the other vampires who had helped saved my life from the Volturi a few years back came to visit sometimes. Last time I saw Nahuel was last year, around my birthday. We had a great time, we talked, and I learned a lot about him.

"Jacob, Nahuel is my friend. He comes to visit sometimes. I don't think it's anything for you to worry about."

He still looked upset.

"Not only that, but also what you said to me before I kissed you. You said, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Jake."

I don't know why exactly, but it filled my head with horrible thoughts. What if we somehow become separated? I mean, it's just so…_hard_. Y'know, to avoid thoughts of kissing you, of…"

I stared up at Jacob as his voice trailed off.

"How about this. I tell Mama and Daddy that I feel the same way as you. That I _do_ want to kiss you back, not just to make you happy, and that I feel I am ready for this kind of treatment. I'm just not ready for _marriage_."

He stared back at me, his eyes less dark, less upset.

"Wow Nessie. Maybe you _are _smarter than me."

I laughed. He joined in, and took my arm. Jake gazed down at my wrist, at the Promise Bracelet he's given me when I was just a baby, a child.

And very carefully, he placed the ring upon my finger.

"I want you to wear this. Just to remember you're still mine, that it _will_ happen one day."

I turned the ring around on my finger. It was a little loose, but tight enough so that it wouldn't fall off.

I smiled.

"Let's just hope your Dad's already explaining this to your Mom. Wouldn't want trouble", he said, grabbing my hand.

I smiled up at him, tall and muscular. He was still huge compared to me, looking more like he could me my parent than my boyfriend, but I didn't care. As we walked closer to my parents, I had a feeling everything would turn out okay.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

Dearest Friends,

You are cordially invited to join us for the seventh annual Volterra Ball celebration. Please keep this letter confidential. We very much hope to see you there.

Yours Truly,

Aro, Caius, Marcus, and the Volturi Guard

The envelope, fancily decorated in red and gold, arrived this afternoon, addressed to the Cullen Coven and Guard.

It now lay on the dining room table, where we all sat to discuss the matter.

Jake was growling over the whole "guard" thing.

"Don't worry dog, _we_ know your true purpose and that's all that matters", Rosalie said with fake assurance in her voice.

"Whose stupid idea was that, anyway? A _ball_? For _vampires_?"

He snorted.

"The Volturi have had this ball every century or so for the last five hundred years. Their guest list consists of mainly large covens, to make sure everyone is following the rules. More so, as we all know, they are hungry to welcome newcomers with extraordinary talents to their own coven. The ball allows them to meet the newest members of our kind, and learn of their abilities. Most likely, they will try to persuade the vampires with talents useful to them to join", Carlisle said.

"What's it like?" Renesmee asked.

Edward smiled.

"I must admit, Aro very much outdoes himself for this. There's light everywhere, and Volterra is completely overdone with red and gold. But it's the dancing that everyone enjoys the most", he said.

I could hardly imagine the dark, cold home of the Volturi as being light and magnificent. But I took Edward's word for it, of course, since he's been to one more Volterra ball than I ever had.

Renesmee's eyes sparkled, trying to imagine it too. But then her expression became darker.

"It sounds beautiful, but I'd rather not revisit with the Volturi", she said quietly.

"It's a very nice event", Carlisle said, trying to avoid Renesmee's

last statement.

"Wait. We don't actually have to go to this, do we?" I asked, getting a little uncomfortable.

Edward wrapped his arms around Renesmee and I, from where he sat in the middle of us. Jacob sat to Nessie's right.

It was definitely not part of my plan, but it was unavoidable. I had to put my selfishness aside for a moment, and listen to what my daughter wanted. And that was Jacob. I did feel a small ounce of relief that marriage was put aside for now. I don't think I would've handled that too well. And although acceptingly watching Jacob and Renesmee display lovingly gestures every now and then kicked my motherly instincts into gear, I allowed it. Because in a way, Jake was right. Nessie had been born only five years ago. Yet, as we all knew, she was much older than that. It was hard for me, a mother to get used to it all in so short a time. But I let it go. Because it was worth it to see my Renesmee and Jacob so happy.

Only two seconds had gone by, and I was still waiting for an answer. Edward's expression became tense. Carlisle and Esme exchanged a glance.

"I'm afraid we have no choice. If we don't go, the Volturi will find some way to meet with us, and it's just too risky. What if they found out how involved Charlie was in our life?", Carlisle said softly.

I shook my head, not wanting to imagine the consequences for not only my father, but our whole family.

"I'm sure it won't be so bad. As long as we kindly greet Aro, and stay out of his way…" Edward said, his voice trailing off.

I examined the bottom of the note, where an address, date and time were handwritten. The writing was so tiny, it would be practically microscopic to a human. The big event was in eight days.

"I'll go buy the tickets", I sighed.

Hopefully, everything would go well.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We all boarded onto the first class section of the plane. It was a comfortable setting; spacious seats and theatre systems all around. Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, Alice, Jasper and I all sat in one row. Behind us were Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Seth, and Leah. Leah sat quietly on the end seat, looking annoyed . Seth and Jacob had dragged her along with us to try and rid her of the depressing mood that had come since Sam and Emily's wedding. Sam and the rest of the pack had insisted on staying in Washington, in case of any unexpected trouble.

"We will be landing in approximately three hours", the woman on the intercom announced.

"Yeah, Italy!", Emmett shouted.

We all laughed, a couple of people next to us even joined in and shouted.

It was a clear, warm day and the view out the window was picturesque.

A few minutes later the steward arrived with out food. After he left, we all piled our trays on Jake and Seth's lap.

All of a sudden, Edward leaned over to me and grabbed my face softly, pressing his lips to mine.

We slowly pulled apart, and smiled, breathless.

"What was that for?", I breathed.

"That man to your left was starting to get on my nerves", he whispered.

I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"And have you not noticed the woman who keeps running up to the front for extra silverware?" I whispered back.

He smiled an angel's smile, running a hand through his tousled bronze hair.

"I guess I was paying attention to someone else", he said in a symphonic velvety tone.

I smiled back, reaching in for another kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair and sighed at his honey and lilac sun scent.

He wore a light gray short sleeved shirt and tie, paired with black pants and leather shoes, a light grey jacket on top. I had chosen a matching grey shirt paired with a deep purple satin skirt and matching headband. Alice had lent me her silver stilettos. I'd only agreed to wear them because we were going to an occasion. But Alice had made sure the entire Cullen family wore something fashionable. She had gone all out on herself, a bright yellow flouncy dress with a red belt and high heeled red designer shoes. Along with that was a scarf tied perfectly around her neck, and dangling red earrings which matched the frames of her giant sunglasses. She looked like some sort of movie star. In fact, we all did, as I looked around at my family. I laughed to myself as I gazed over the wolves' outfits. She's gotten to them too. Renesmee was wearing a silver sweater dress, silver flats and gold earrings. I crossed my legs unnecessarily, and stared up at the ongoing movie.

"Have you picked a date for the dance yet?", Edward whispered in my ear.

I nodded, smiling, as I remembered back to my first year at Forks High School.

"Well, there was this one guy. But I haven't asked him yet", I said, playing along with his game, my voice sounding smooth and seductive.

"Go ahead, I'm sure he'll say yes", he said. His face was so beautiful, I couldn't look away.

"Would you like to dance with me?" I whispered.

"Of course".

We all continued to chat until the plane finally landed.

"Remember the plan", Edward whispered to everyone.

They all nodded. The Volturi wouldn't get away with anything. We weren't just some large coven. We were the Cullens, a family, who loved and cared for one another. And that was why the Volturi would never win. I easily grabbed my luggage from the carousel, and joined the rest of my family, feeling confident and ready for anything.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We all put our bags down at a nearby hotel. My little family was in one room, Jake, Seth and Leah in another, and Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme were all in the rooms next to ours.

"Mama, Aunt Alice told me she wants everyone in blue", Nessie informed me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Another outfit change?" I sighed, sifting through my suitcase. Although it didn't really feel like _my_ suitcase, since all the items inside of it were of Alice's choosing.

There was a knock at the door. Jacob; I could hear his heartbeat.

"Hey, Nessie", he called, giving her a peck on the cheek.

Jacob looked weary, like he was about to fall asleep.

"Jet lagged?" I asked.

He nodded, plopping down on one of the quilted beds.

"You should have gotten some rest on the plane."

"He would have, if he weren't too busy watching Renesmee sleep." Edward commented.

Jake groaned, his eyes shut tight.

Renesmee blushed.

"Y'know, there's a reason I keep certain things in my head instead of saying them out loud", he muttered.

"He wouldn't want us to think he's even crazier than he seems", Rosalie said from her room.

"There's no privacy allowed in your family, is there?" Jake whispered to Renesmee.

She smiled, shaking her head.

We stayed at the hotel for the next four hours, Jacob crashing in our room. Nessie quietly sat down on the bed next to him, and ran a hand across his hair.

"You'd better get on your Alice approved clothing", I joked.

I was now wearing a low cut blue ruffled dress with a big satin bow tied around the waist. Edward had changed into a long sleeved blue button down shirt and dark blue tie with black pants.

"Absolutely beautiful", he said softly, taking my hand and twirling me once.

He looked even more angelic than usual.

"Not as incredible as whom I get to look at."

I gazed into his eyes, now a liquid gold. They showed signs of true compassion and I knew my own eyes reflected that back to him.

Renesmee had on a knee length metallic blue dress that sparkled with her every graceful movement. She jumped up in the air, and into Edward's arms. He caught her easily, and he pulled me closer in. Nessie put a hand on my neck. There was a clear vision of the Volturi. Aro, Caius, and Marcus standing in the field, where our almost-battle had taken place when Renesmee was just a small child.

I shuddered. I wasn't too fond of the Volturi, knowing what I did about them and their…ways. I knew my daughter was afraid of coming into contact with them again, especially Caius, the most sadistic of the three.

"You have nothing to worry about, Renesmee. The Volturi wouldn't dare try anything again", Edward said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
I looked down at the stony floor as we made our way to Volterra. The landmarks here were not ones I wanted to remember. A couple of people looked up from the silent crowd and gazed our way. But they weren't able to for long as we dashed quickly into the shadows under the huge clock tower.  
I held Renesmee tight as we entered Volterra, and waited until we had all entered the hidden city.  
The wolf pack was bunched closed together. None of us talked as we made our way through a dark tunnel. One of the members of the guard, dressed in a red cloak, lead us down another hallway with a wave of his hand.  
The cold silence suddenly turned into a light, colorful atmosphere with music all around.  
The guard held out his hand to us suddenly.  
Carlisle pulled out our invitation from his pocket and placed it gently in it.  
The guard nodded, disappearing in a flash.  
There were vampires all around, dressed up and dancing to the band in the corner, who called themselves Australian Winter. The music picked up speed, shifting flawlessly into a loud, jumpy song. Jacob picked up Nessie, and carried her over to dance. Emmett and Rose followed them. Alice stood beside us, wearing a strapless pale blue gown.  
"Where's Jasper?" I asked, suddenly realizing he wasn't there.  
"He's back at the hotel", she said sadly.  
Jasper had been even quieter than usual this trip, and I knew exactly why. After being changed by a young vampire named Maria, Jasper was forced to train her newborn army, and then kill them when their extreme strength depleted a notch. Though he hated his past lifestyle, and ran off with Alice to join the Cullen family, the Volturi held a grudge.  
I looked a little closer at my surroundings. There were flowers everywhere, and satin gold banners displaying "Volterra" hanging from every door.

My eyes stopped suddenly in the corner of the huge ballroom. Behind the thick, muscular folded arms of Demitri, glaring around the room with bright red eyes, was Aro. He had a wide smile spread across his translucent face. His milky red eyes sparkled with excitement.

He met my gaze and his smile stretched even wider, a sudden curiosity lighting his face.

I heard him whisper directions to Demitri, and then watched as the enormous vampire stepped aside to let Aro through. Gazing up at Demitri as he waited for his master to come back, and then spotting Emmett on the dance floor, I couldn't help but wonder which one of the thick muscled vampires would win in a fight.

"The Cullens have arrived!" Aro breathed.

I gave him a wry smile, trying to avoid eye contact.

"It's nice to see you Aro", Carlisle lied politely.

Aro's overly excited expression did not change.

He reached out for my hand. I heard Edward's teeth grind together as he stood silently next to me.

Aro raised his free hand high in the air, and gave a small wave. Instantly, Caius and Marcus were at his side.

"Brothers! Look who has shown up to our gathering!", Aro exclaimed.

Caius' natural glaring expression did not change. Marcus nodded bluntly to us.

"What's going on?", Jake asked, rushing to my side with Nessie in his arms. Seth and Leah weren't far behind. Emmett and Rosalie looked our way, and made their way to the little corner in which we all stood, a few inches away from the crowded dance floor.

Aro's eyes grew wide as he took in the scene.

"Oh my, what luck we have today, brothers!"

He turned to Jake, slightly sniffing the air, then back to us.

"I see you have brought some of your shape shifting wolves with you", Marcus noted.

"We're nobody's property, bloodsucker!", Leah spat.

The Volturi looked startled. Seth put an arm on Leah's slightly vibrating body, trying to clam her down.

"I see. My sincerest apologies", Aro said.

Leah fixed her glare on Aro.

"Why don't we continue our talk somewhere more private?", he said. There was a strange eagerness clinging to his voice.

Jacob rolled his eyes, holding Nessie closer to his bare chest. She clung tightly back, afraid.

We all unwillingly followed the three red cloaks, until the noise of their party had disappeared, and we stared at each other in total darkness. I could feel something coming on. That, and Edward clutched me tighter, his face stone cold.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Light arose and filled the room from the small candle Marcus lit.

Aro gazed back at us, his face lit up strangely by the fire.

Caius fixed his eyes on my daughter.

Aro looked Edward's way, communicating with him silently.

Edward grimaced, and slowly walked up to the ancient member of the Volturi. Aro took Edward's hand in his, and raised it up to his forehead. Nobody dared move a muscle.

Suddenly, Aro let out a startling chuckle. Jake jumped, startled by the sound.

Edward pulled himself free, and returned to his position by my side.

Aro's eyes roamed around the room in a nanosecond, searching for his next victim.

"Renesmee", he whispered in awe.

She looked at me, then Edward. He nodded, his topaz eyes filled with a strange, questioning look.

Nessie gazed up at Jake. He resentfully let her down, having a hard time with it, as was I with the thought of my daughter unprotected, inching her way towards the translucent, outstretched hand of Aro.

But she wasn't unprotected. Involuntarily, I unleashed my shield, stretching it around my family. Training every once in a while helped; it was much easier to move around now.

As she reached her hand to Aro's face, I pulled my shield back slightly so her arm was her only vulnerability.

After about two seconds, Renesmee quickly pulled her hand away, and ran back into Jake's warm arms.

"And just when I thought I'd seen everything", Aro said.

"What is it now? What's going on?", Caius demanded.

"Isn't it obvious, Caius? See the way Renesmee and the shape shifter cling to one another! It seems to be that the two are in love."

"His name is Jacob", Nessie defended quietly.

"This changes everything", Marcus said.

Caius nodded in agreement, a look of pure disgust upon his face.

Aro shook his head and turned back to us. Besides Edward, we were all confused.

"Find someone else, Aro", Edward said coolly through gritted teeth. I could tell he was trying very hard not to lose himself.

"Edward, what-", I started, but he hushed me with a finger to my lips.

"We simply have no other choice. Nobody else fits our exact description.", Aro explained.

"Aro, I know perfectly well your mind's made up. But you do realize the wolves will be a part of this too?"

Aro nodded.

"Yes, they will certainly make an excellent guard."

From behind me I heard Leah growl.

Edward put his hand on the small of my back, and turned me around, so we both faced the rest of our family.

We all looked up at him for an explanation.

"The Volturi have recently been informed of a rumor. They believe there is a vampire army building up and planning to attack them here in Volterra and revealing their home to humans. Apparently Stefan and Vladimir are behind this, and have gathered hundreds of newborns from all over the world. Aro has decided that they will all hide out until further notice. His plan was…to leave us in charge, as fill-ins, until their guard is able to track down and destroy the army. He figured since we have so many gifted beings, and extra protection from Sam's pack, that we'd be best for the job."

I stared back in shock.

"Aro, is this really necessary?", Carlisle asked.

"Friend Carlisle, I hate to be a burden to you and your wonderful family, especially with all that seems to be going on…", he said, glancing over to Jake and Nessie.

"…but by the sounds of it, this is no regular army."

"It appears Stefan and Vladimir have somehow gathered-The Children of the Moon on their side", Edward said silently.

We'd obviously given them the idea.

"They've been hunting them down this whole time, ever since learning of Caius' dislike of them. And they were more than happy to help, after losing so many of their kind because of the Volturi", Edward said.

I sighed. We really did have no choice. It was bad enough the two Romanian vampires had gotten the whole "wolves" idea partly from our own wolves. And I didn't even want to think about what the Volturi would do to us if we refused to help them.

Aro seemed helpless, depending on us, his "friends", to help him, though he was the leader of the most powerful vampires.

There was an eerie, awkward silence as we pretended to contemplate the decision we had no choice but to agree to.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Renesmee's POV

"Nessie, can I talk to you alone?", Jake asked. He looked upset, sort of depressed.

I nodded, following him into another room in the stone city we were condemned to live in until the Volturi came out of hiding.

He leaned down to me, and pressed his lips to mine softly. They were so soft, so warm.

But I pulled myself away suddenly.

"Jake, what do you want to talk about?", I asked, suspicious.

He stood back, up, and looked down at my hand.

"I can't stay here, Nessie", he whispered, playing with the engagement ring on my finger.

I put my hand on his chest, and he lifted me up into his arms. Jacob had hardly let me down since we'd gotten to Volterra. I didn't mind; I was used to my overprotective boyfriend.

I ran my hand down his cheek, all the way to the waistline of his worn, ripped jeans.

He grabbed my wrist, and placed my palm on his neck.

_Come on, Jake. You know you don't want to go._

He sighed, nestling his face in my curls.

"I'm gonna miss you", he said.

I shook my head.

_Please, don't do this. Don't leave again._

He winced, giving an involuntary shudder.

"It won't be for that long. Sam needs us back. Besides, you know how Leah feels about _working _for the vampires.", he said, giving me a small smile.

I tried to smile back, but my lips were plastered in the shape of a frown.

"Don't cry", he said, a tear trickling down his cheek.

I wiped it away with my finger. He did the same to me.

"Let's be tough about this Nessie. Your dad told me something before we came here. He said the three red cloaked vamps were very interested in having the shape shifters come here. They never gave up on their idea to use us as guards."

"I don't want to be tough about this Jake. But-it's the best thing for you to do. I just-"

I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder.

We slowly pulled away from each other, and said goodbye. I thanked my family for letting us have a moment alone.

"I'd better go. I think I'd lose it if I saw you in one of those red cloaks. As one of _them_".

I turned around, and walked out with him. Seth and Leah already had their bags packed and by their side.

"Are you ready Jake? Our plane leaves in two hours!", Leah exclaimed. She was obviously excited to be leaving.

He nodded.

"Bye Jake", I whispered.

"My heart is always with you", he said tenderly.

I turned around as he made his way through the tunnel.

I couldn't watch. It was too painful.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I listened intently to the little droplets of rain bounce of the ceiling of my temporary home. My whole day was spent sitting on Aro's "throne". My finger lightly traced the elaborate design of the armrest carved in gold and opal.

Mama entered then, the Volturi's dark red robe surrounding her frame.

I kept my head down, draping the giant hood of my own robe over my face.

"Renesmee, would you like to come hunting with us?" she asked.

I sighed. Hunting made me think of Jacob. _Everything_ made me think of Jacob.

But my mouth felt dangerously dry. And that didn't add to my lifeless disposition.

"Sure", I said quietly, standing up and removing my robe, revealing my black cotton dress underneath.

Mama put her arm around me, and we joined Daddy, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jasper. The rest of my family had gone hunting earlier, searching for a blunt forest safe enough for us not to be seen.

Aunt Alice gave me a disapproving look.

"Black? Where's the bright colorful Nessie I know?", she asked, fluffing out my curls for me.

I shrugged.

Uncle Jasper snuck up behind me, suddenly lifting me into the air and onto his strong shoulders.

"Ready to hunt?", he teased.

We made our way out of Volterra. It was gloomy and dark outside as well.

Jasper set me down, and Daddy came to my side to hold my hand, Mama in his other.

We drove in my Aunt's Porche until we reached a damp wooded area. As we dashed through the forest, Daddy lifted my onto his back.

"Whoo!", I shouted, my high pitched yell sounding more animal than anything.

We all laughed, the sound creating a perfectly harmonious orchestra.

Hunting was actually more fun than I'd expected it to be. I slowly stalked an antelope until it sensed my presence and began to rush. I somersaulted through the air, and landed directly in front of it. Grabbing an antler, I easily sunk my razor sharp teeth through its neck.

Mama stood beside me, smiling.

"Nice moves", she commented.

I jumped into her arms, reaching to touch my hand to her neck.

She suddenly rolled her eyes, wiping the bright red blood from across her cheek.

"Five years and I still can't get it right", she muttered.

"Don't worry Mama, you're not alone", I assured her.

Daddy was suddenly at our side. He sighed, putting an arm around each of us.

"What would I do without you two?", he murmured, kissing my head. He turned to Mama, and bent down, forcing her to follow. They shared a long, passionate kiss, until I sniffed, and they both suddenly looked up.

"Renesmee, what's wrong?" Mama asked, startled.

I lifted my hand up to wipe the single tear that rolled slowly down my cheek, but Mama caught it first.

Daddy's face already lit up with understanding.

"Jacob", he said quietly, knowing I didn't really want to talk at the moment.

"Why don't you call him tonight?" she suggested.

"It's not the same."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Nessie!", he blurted.

I smiled. His deep, unforgettable voice rang in my head over and over again until I remembered how to answer back.

"I've missed you", I managed, my voice half choked up but strangely still sounding perfectly clear.

He embraced me in a tight hug, his long, warm arms overlapping.

I leaned in for a kiss. But where our lips should have touched, it felt empty.

I stared up, confused.

He put a finger to my partly opened mouth.

"Sorry Nessie, that's not going to work here."

"What does that mean?", I asked, looking around me.

We were in the forest, right near my family's cottage in Forks.

"How did we get here? Did I sleep through the whole plane trip?"

He continued to talk, as if I hadn't spoken.

"I was thinking today I could run you up to La Push and we could hang out at my place", he suggested.

"What are you waiting for?", I asked, climbing onto his back. He quickly phased, metamorphosing into the giant russet wolf.

Excitement held to my face as I clutched tightly to his blowing fur. My curls, sprung up by the wind, bounced forward into my face. I laughed, putting my cheek down against Jacob; his slightly warmer temperature the perfect antidote to revive my memories. As we neared La Push, suddenly everything started to turn to fog, the greens and the reds of the forest became a thick mist, and started to evaporate.

I clutched Jake even tighter, afraid. But there was no fur under my palm. Just air. I looked down, startled. Jake had disappeared. I stood alone in the center of this melting world, until at last I felt something very real, a comfortable but icy, very familiar feeling brush my arm.

My eyes opened wide, body trembling.

Mama sat at the edge of my bed. The vivid green of Forks had disappeared with my dream. Eerily dark, gloomy and gray took its place.

"Mama!", I cried, rushing into her arms, sobbing.

At the sound of my yell, my whole family came into my room, which looked more like a stone prison with a bed stuck by the side.

Everyone crowded around me, comforting me with a hug.

My face flushed, embarrassed.

"What's wrong?', Mama asked, alarmed.

"I-I had a dream about Jacob. It was so real…and then I woke up", I said sheepishly.

Daddy came to sit beside me.

"We all hate to see you so upset, Renesmee. Perhaps we can reason with Sam, persuade him to let Jacob come back", he suggested.

I sighed. The more involved Jake and I were, the more longing we felt when we were away from one another.

"I'm so sorry I startled everyone over a stupid dream", I said quietly.

"Don't blame yourself Nessie. It's hard to be away from the one you love", Mama said soothingly.

Daddy became stiff at my side, his face slightly pained.

I knew all too well of my parents' own love story. How difficult it had once been, one a vampire, the other a human. Yet here we all were, sitting side by side, fussing over my silly dream.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I waited for one more ring, and then hung up the phone for the third time.

"He's trying not to answer. He's afraid if he hears Renesmee's voice, it'll just make it harder to stay away", Daddy explained to us, reading Jacob's thoughts.

"I'm sorry Renesmee", Mama said.

"I'm fine. Jake's got the right idea, anyway", I said, mostly to myself.

I was so tired of being upset.

"So, did the Volturi leave us any work to do?", I asked.

"Thankfully, no. Demitri and Felix are handling that. Our only job is to stay her and guard Volterra, and lead any suspicious parties off their trail", Daddy said.

"Nessie!", Aunt Alice and Rosalie simultaneously called from down the hall.

Daddy rolled his eyes, smiling.

Mama seemed to be in on it too, sharing the same knowing smile.

"You'd better go, or they're going to come to you", Mama teased.

I got up and went to go find my aunts.

Aunt Rose grabbed one hand and Aunt Alice the other.

"Shopping!", she said excitedly in her wind chime voice.

"In Italy!", Aunt Rose added.

I smiled back at them, forcing myself to mirror their obvious enthusiasm.

I loved shopping with my aunts, most of the time. I would try not to ruin it for them, and possibly, have fun.

"Ooh, look at this, Renesmee! And it's on sale!"

I laughed. Two hundred and four dollars was hardly a sale. But it wasn't like my aunt was actually concerned with the price.

Aunt Alice danced around the store, the salesman trying to keep up.

"What about this one, miss?', he stammered, holding up a gold sequined ensemble.

She immediately dropped the dress she was holding to the floor, and admired the new find, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

It was really pretty funny, watching my Aunt Alice shop. She was like a fashion tornado, traveling from outfit to outfit.

Aunt Rose came out of the dressing room in a turquoise sweater and designer jeans.

"Nessie, go try something on!", she called.

Jake's favorite color on me was lavender. I searched quickly around a rack in the Designer store we shopped in, until I found something practical, yet still classy.

It made me even more eager to see him.

We sprang from store to store, in search of the perfect, "Alice approved" clothing.

I was glad I had spent my day in a more productive manner, but it didn't change things. I had to face the obvious. Jacob would always be instilled in my heart. It didn't matter how much I tried to avoid my feelings.

Back in Volterra, the hollow halls echoed with emptiness. Only my grandparents were home, the rest were hunting, as usual.

A shrill, electronic bell-like sound rang from my pocket. I shakily reached for my phone, afraid to look at the Caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hi", Jake answered, loud chewing mashing up his words.

"Called me during your lunch break?", I laughed, my heart fluttering spasmodically.

He laughed too, uniquely and utterly Jacob.

"I love you, honey", he said softly.

"I love you too. So much."

I had the sudden urge to place my hand on his neck, to _show_ him how I felt at this very moment, hearing the voice I'd been obsessing over since he had left.

He took a breath.

"I'm so sorry. I should never have- I mean- it wasn't anywhere near easy to-"

I interrupted him with a sigh.

"Jake, it's okay. I don't really care. Just the fact that you called…"

We spent the next two minutes in silence.

"I really wish you were-", I started, but something caught my attention. A loud echo, a beating heart that definitely wasn't my own.

I quickly turned around, and gasped.

There at my doorway stood Jacob, his phone held up to his ear.

I could hardly enable the fact that he stood only a few feet away from me, towering under the door.

There was an unexplainable, strange passion in those first moments. As if the sun had been lowered into Volterra, and back into _me_. A ball of light so fierce, so extraordinary I couldn't handle it.

My emotions exploded together in those moments, laughter and sadness, shock, longing, and most importantly, pure, true love.

I charged toward Jacob so intensely that when I finally landed in his arms, it felt as if I had crashed into a brick wall. But it definitely didn't hurt. Instead it felt refreshing. Replenishing. I was alive again.

He intertwined his hands into my hair as I ran mine to his face.

The exact moment our lips touched, Jake's knees gave out and we landed on the floor, him on his back, me on his chest.

I drew my hands up his light t-shirt, my fingers caressing his muscular chest softly.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you", I mumbled, my lips now in his hair.

"Mmmhm", he murmured back, holding me tighter against him.

I suddenly pulled myself back, gasping for air, a little dizzy. Jake was panting too.

"I don't hear anyone.", I whispered.

"Your grandparents left when I came. I asked them if I could have some alone time with you", he said.

I stood up, and went to sit on my bed. Jacob sat beside me, his arm around my back.

"Could you do me a favor?", he asked.

I looked up at him.

"Would you mind…taking off the red robe? I don't like you associating with _them_."

I eagerly obeyed his command, sharing the same point as he did.

Underneath I wore something a little brighter than the day before, the dress with the amber crystals my aunt had given me back at home.

He sighed.

"Much better."

I wrapped my arms around him tight, one hand on his face.

_Don't ever leave me again_, I pleaded, showing him how I had been functioning without him.

He suddenly smiled.

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me", he said.

I sighed with happiness.

"Nessie, there is something still wrong."

"What?"

His head was down, as if it pained him to bring it up.

"Well, in two years-"

"-I will be fully matured", I interrupted.

He nodded slowly.

"You won't be able to-"

My door suddenly swung open, Mama staring coldly at Jake.

"What are you doing?!", she asked him.

I glanced at him. His face held a slightly guilty expression.

"It's alright. We got here just in time", Daddy said from behind her.

"What's wrong?", I asked curiously.

"Nothing", Jake answered quickly, hopping up from the bed. He pushed past my parents, standing in the doorway.

"I'll be in my room if you need me, Nessie", he muttered, disappearing out the door.

"What's going on?".

Mama forced a smile.

"Everything's fine, for now", she said, coming over to kiss me on the head. Then her and Daddy flew out, to discuss the almost-problem.

I was left alone in my room, confused.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Bella's POV

"Bella, love, try to calm down", Edward said gently.

I shook my head, pacing back and forth for no reason other than to prove my point.

"How could he? How dare he!", I said swiftly.

I was too panicked to be reasoned with. I was on the brink of packing Jacob's bags and shipping him back to Washington. Or even further.

"You should know by now that Jacob isn't one to hold back", he said, putting his hands upon my shoulders. I tilted my head back, staring up at my husband's flawlessly perfect face.

"Maybe we've let this go on for too long". I sighed.

Edward gave me a questioning look.

"What about Nahuel? _He_ would never try to hurt Nessie.", I tried.

"Why don't you go talk to Jacob?", he suggested.

"I'll try", I mumbled, making my way to his room in a flash.

This conversation needed to happen as quickly as possible.

Ignoring his privacy, I swung open the door.

He casually looked up at me from on his bed, where he lay reading a magazine.

I put my hands on my hips and glared his way.

"Do you think you're just going to get away with this? Maybe it worked for you previously, but it will never happen again", I said angrily.

He rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Bells. Relax. You act like I've committed some sort of crime."

"To me, you have. How could you even think like that?! Who's permission did you think you had?", I asked furiously.

"Oh, so now I need _permission_ to make out with _my girlfriend_?"

My eyes flared. I bit down on my lip, hard, and clenched my fists.

"I know what you were planning, Edward read your mind. You were about to-"

But I was too horrified to finish. Renesmee was _my_ daughter. I was there to guide her. All Jacob had done so far was try to steal her innocence.

"There's only two years left!", he exploded.

"Please Jake, just stop it! Stop trying to ruin everything while it's already perfect!"

His body began to vibrate, eyes probing.

"Perfect for you", he spat, trying to hold himself back.

"Calm down, Jake", I warned.

"Why can't you understand that what I'm doing is the right thing?", he pleaded.

"Can you not see just how unbelievably selfish you are acting?"

"Mama?"

I turned around. Renesmee stood behind me, her porcelain face tearstained.

I immediately pulled her up into my arms.

Jacob sprang up from his bed, and held his arms out for her. But that just influenced me to hold her tighter.

"What's wrong?", we asked together.

Nessie put a hand on each of our necks.

I saw first her love for her family, moments from dispersed points in her young life that she truly cherished. Me, a mere human, holding her moments after her birth. Edward, as he softly told her the many stories she had not been around to witness. And then I saw Jacob. How he truly cared for her. Then from her mind she shared an unearthed moment, something from back in her early toddler days. She sat upon Jake, a huge russet wolf. They ran through the forest, enjoying the effortless, easy flow of their blooming friendship. Through her eyes the image became blurry, as little Nessie started to fall asleep. Jacob stopped near a thick, old tree, shady with leaves, and phased to his human form, cradling her in his long arms. He hummed a little tune to her, it sounded vaguely familiar. An old Quileute song I had heard when I was still human, listening to legendary stories lit to life by the blazing campfire.

Just as Renesmee's memory began to drift off with her sleep, Jacob kissed her gently on the cheek.

I glanced up towards Jacob. He stared past me, into Renesmee's vivid light brown eyes.

She still held her grip on both of our necks, showing us one last image.

I smiled, remembering it most fondly. In the field we all stood, joyously celebrating our victory as the Volturi fled, defeated. I sighed as my lips rammed into Edward's, watching it from Nessie's eyes as she dragged Jacob along with us. It was one of the happiest moments of my life, though I had many.

I found myself smiling, getting caught up in the memory. All Renesmee wanted was for us all to get along, as a family.

Jake was smiling too. I reluctantly set Nessie down, no time to contemplate my next decision. I glanced at the ring on my daughter's finger. Then to Jacob. He still stared at Nessie like a blind man seeing the sun for the very first time. She was a wonder, an amazement.

I took a deep breath, and put a hand on the door.

"Could I speak to Jacob alone for just a minute?", I asked.

Renesmee nodded, anticipation clearly on her face. I slowly shut the door.

I knew she was still listening, so I had to do this more discreetly than I'd planned.

I grabbed Jake's magazine from off his bed, and grabbed a pen from the office desk on the other side of the room.

"Mind if I write on this?", I asked him.

"Go ahead."

He gave me a strange look, obviously confused by my ethics.

I skimmed through the magazine until I found a re-order card, and held my pen to the blank side.

I hated to let Jacob win this battle, but I thought I knew what he really wanted.

In less than three seconds I scribbled the message across the paper in my moderately neat print.

He reached his hand out for it, but I slipped it back into the magazine, then placed that gently into his hand.

I felt my eyes prick as I slipped out the door and back to my room. On my way, I passed by Renesmee. She sat on her bed, looking through her suitcase.

"Put on something nice", I hinted with a whisper.

I saw her look up, just before I vanished through my bedroom door.

Edward was still there, waiting for me to return. By now Jacob was reading the note, and Edward was reflecting it back into his own mind.

I remembered the exact words I had just written down as I leaned on Edward for support:

Sorry about calling you selfish. Hopefully you can understand why I was so angry at you. But I just want Renesmee to be happy. You too, really. I've discussed this with Edward already. I'm giving you our permission and our blessings to marry Nessie. I really did want you to wait, but I can see how difficult this is getting. So, good luck.

Love, Bella


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Renesmee's POV

Jacob knocked at my door. I opened it quickly and let him in. There was something in his hand- a small, folded up letter.

By Mama's request, I had changed into my new lavender dress, with a cream colored cardigan beaded with little red roses that would've sparkled, would there have been any light in Volterra.

On my bed I tiredly sat for over an hour, wondering still what my mother was up to.

I hoped by showing them my side of things, their little feud would end up resolved.

Jake pulled me up into his arms. He too had changed, now wearing his blue outfit from the ball.

Unexpectedly, he swung me onto his back, and walked out the door.

He stopped at the lobby, seating me at one of the receptionist chairs.

The rest of my family stood also in the lobby, as if expecting us.

"We decided to go somewhere, all together as a family", Mama said with a small smile. Her eyes flickered to Jake, then back to me.

I beamed. This was the perfect remedy for everyone to get along and settle their minor differences!

Jake went to pick me back up, but in a flash, Uncle Emmett swept me up and onto his strong, hard shoulders.

Jacob gave him a glare.

"Hey, c'mon! You've been hogging Nessie the whole vacation!", he joked.

Aunt Alice was acting especially perky, jumping from one side of the room to the other, smiling at me the whole time.

Everyone seemed to be in on something, by their glances and secret smiles. Everyone except for me.

I gave Jake a confused smile as we made our way to the center of Volterra Square. I was still on Emmett's shoulders, my hand clutching Jacob's as he struggled to keep up with Emmett, who purposely ran a little faster than normal human speed. He stopped by the giant white stone fountain, where Emmett finally set me down. It took me

a few seconds to realize my family was crowded around Jacob and I. People standing nearby glanced over to us, gathering into the crowd. As I looked up, confused, I saw Jacob knelt down in front of me, his deep brown eyes burning into mine with a hidden passion.

I stared back, in shock.

Mama and Daddy stepped forward. Daddy put my hand in his.

"Renesmee, this time around we'd like to give you our permission and our blessings", he said softly, kissing the top of my head.

"We just want you to be happy", Mama added.

I was speechless.

Jake's warm hand caressed my cheek, turning my head back to him.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, would you marry me?"

This was even harder than the first time around.

I couldn't answer. I didn't know _how_ to answer.

After two minutes of silence, Emmett purposely cleared his throat, loudly. I felt horrible, looking down at Jacob. He looked so uncomfortable. I felt like I was letting him down.

The crowd looked on expectantly, everyone waiting for an answer.

We were moving too fast, in too little time. But we hardly had a choice. I didn't want to wait until after I was a full vampire to get too serious with Jacob. I had learned that from my Aunt Rose. I looked around me. It was pretty dark out, especially in the specific area we gathered. I touched the rim of the water behind me in the fountain. It was cool, clear and refreshing. I watched the water make miniature ripples as I tapped the surface.

I finally returned my hand to Jacob's.

"Renesmee, would you marry me?", he repeated, less confidence in his voice.

I gazed around at my family for support. But they all just smiled back, as if saying, "It's up to you, whatever makes you happy."

What about them? How would my marriage to Jacob make things change? And would that change be positive or negative? I couldn't be sure. Of anything, even the future we would have together. I decided, finally, to trust my instincts.

"Yes", I whispered. "Yes!"

As soon as I'd said the word, my family burst into a congratulatory applause. The onlookers followed soon after.

Jake looked relieved. He looked like a new man, his smile stretched from ear to ear. Today was the day he had been waiting for since the imprinting began.

"Kiss!", the crowd chanted, happiness seeming to travel to everyone except me.

Eagerly, my fiancé swept me up into his arms and pressed his lips to mine.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Bella's POV

Dearest Cullens,

Thank you much for keeping over Volterra in our absence. There has been a false alarm and everything is well. We will be back early tomorrow morning. Again, much gratitude for our home's safekeeping. If you are in need of anything, feel free to ask.

Sincerely,

Aro, Caius, Marcus and the Volturi Guard

"A false alarm?", I asked.

"Stefan and Vladimir had gathered a small crowd, and one of their members found out about the hideout.", Edward explained.

"As of right now their plans have been put aside. They want to attack when nobody's suspecting anything", he said.

I smiled, leaning over and touching my lips gently to Edward's. A spark charged inside of me.

The last week or so spent in Volterra wasn't nearly as comfortable as Forks. I missed our little cottage hidden in the overgrown forest near the larger Cullen house. The tall, leafy green trees that shone with moisture, the rainy wet, light gray atmosphere I relied on to be there every morning.

Jacob and Renesmee were out sightseeing. The rest of us were all condemned inside, on the first sun filled day since we'd gotten here.

Alice danced over to us, a new sketch in her hands. I groaned. All morning Alice had spent planning the wedding. She'd already gone through three sketchbooks, adding more and more detail each time.

"Bella, you'll just love this one! I can see it", she predicted, her voice tinkling with enthusiasm.

"It's beautiful Alice, just like the last three hundred and seventy five designs you've shown me today", I said dully, hardly taking a glance.

In less than a month, my daughter would be married. Only five years ago had been her birth. It didn't seem right, even being a vampire, it was hard to get used to.

But Jacob was very manipulative. I had known from the very second Edward had read his mind that it would lead to marriage. That, or Jake would've tried to make progress his own way, before Nessie was a full vampire and couldn't change. Jacob was about to become my _son-in-law_. That made things even stranger.

Even Rosalie was helping out with the arrangements.

"Obviously Renesmee can do much better than that dog", she sniffed, "but who am I to judge?"

I smiled.

I wouldn't put it past Rosalie to slip a dog collar onto Jake's neck a minute before the ceremony started.

"Oh, Bella I almost forgot-", Alice started, but as she spoke her eyes slowly became blank, a mid-glassy stare taking over her tiny frame.

I watched patiently as she contemplated over the vision now before her.

Edward stiffened by my side, reading everything she was viewing.

"Sunrise tide", she whispered, her eyes fading back to normal.

"What?", I asked.

"Carlisle!", Edward called.

He rushed over, Edward speaking swiftly and quietly.

"Approximately how long would it take us to travel to Florida if we left today?", he asked.

"I'd say two days, from Volterra. What is it, son?", Carlisle asked.

Edward looked over to me, a startled look upon his face.

"What's going on?", Esme asked.

"Bella, it's your mother. She's going to drown", Edward choked.

I gaped, horrified.

"When?", I managed, the words barely stumbling out of my frozen mouth.

"I'm not exactly sure when. At sunrise tide. She's going to go swimming at a beach not far from her home. The unexpected tide will grab her in", he answered, wrapping an arm around my waist comfortingly.

My tearless eyes stung. I had hardly been able to gather enough courage to talk to Renee over the phone. So instead, I'd written her a letter, some pictures enclosed, explaining how I had gotten over the sickness, and then the false Renesmee story. When I finally did speak to her, she acted as if my voice was the same; the pictures of me weren't too changed. My mother definitely knew something was going on, but allowed it, since it gave me the happiness I had waited so long for. Even harder was making up an excuse, year after year, of why we couldn't get together. I'd used the flu, business trip, and redecorating amongst the rest to persuade her.

And now, I might never see her again.

"We've got to get to Jacksonville. Now", I mumbled half-alive through my tearless sobs.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

We didn't bother wait for the Volturi to return. Instead, Edward had written a short note explaining our current situation briefly. We were on the plane, traveling towards Jacksonville in our haste to rearrange my mother's future.

Everyone was silent, Alice contemplating further events, Jasper releasing a low calming effect over me. Emmett and Rosalie stared vaguely into space, Carlisle and Esme's hands interlocked. I glanced over to my daughter. She was asleep next to me. So was Jacob, his head leaning towards hers. I quietly lifted her hand up, placing it gently against my cheek. It was warm, but the temperature had decreased since her birth. I concentrated on her dreams, a violation I desperately needed at the moment. I would take anything to whisk my mind away from reality.

My mind was suddenly in Forks, the scenery pure white all around and breathtakingly beautiful. Viewing the fantasy through Renesmee's eyes, I suddenly felt nervous, afraid. She was in a white gown, a wedding gown. But I could sense her uneasiness. I slowly replaced her hand in her lap as images of Jacob floated blindly around in her head.

Edward put his arm around me, and brushed his lips across my neck.

"Thanks. I needed that", I sighed, worry still clearly dissolving into my composure.

"My pleasure", he murmured, his lips moving up to my jaw.

My eyes rolled back a little as I struggled to keep my cool.

"Renesmee isn't happy", I pointed out, my worries escaping.

"She's just a little startled over the rapid progression of her and Jacob's relationship", he explained.

By the flawless symphony of Edward's voice, I could tell he predicted everything would turn out fine.

And why shouldn't it? Through all the chaos we'd survived in the past, how could I not look forward to a happy ending? It was almost predictable. So why couldn't I force myself to believe it?

We arrived in Jacksonville late the next day. People curiously turned their heads to see the only eight residents of Florida dressed up in scarves, gloves, long sleeves and thick glasses. Jake in jean shorts and Nessie in a pastel sundress walked beside us, arm in arm, as we made our way to the hotel.

"C'mon Ness, stay with me. I'll spare you the embarrassment", Jake joked.

I normally would have rolled my eyes at his silly little comments, but I just wasn't in the mood.

"Did you catch a glimpse of Renee while we were on the plane?", I asked Alice while handing my credit card over to the concierge.

"Thankfully, none of her plans for today include swimming, so we should be fine for now".

"Mama, what will we tell Grandma Renee about me?', she asked.

That was another problem. My mother would definitely notice a distinction between Renesmee's picture from last year and now. She had aged another two years since then.

"First let's worry about getting to her in time", I resolved.

We had plenty of time to figure out our stories later, being vampires, it would probably only take a second.

Once settled in, I sulked, proceeding over to the window to clear my mind. I groaned. This window happened to have a beautiful ocean view.

I winded the dark wine drapes tight, sending an aura of darkness upon us once again.

From behind me, I heard the doorknob lock. Edward gave me the most beautiful smile, my favorite smile, his eyes a dark gold. He dashed over to my side in an instant, murmuring velvet into my ear.

"We _will_ save your mother in time.", he urged.

I opened my lips, ready to speak, but he placed his finger gently between them.

"Seems to me someone could use a distraction", he said, in a very seducing manner.

"If you don't mind", I whispered back, hypnotized by his angel's face, his perfect body. I had the sudden urge to remove the clothes covering them up, to admire the sculpted, chiseled body that perfected Edward in almost unimaginable ways.

"On the contrary. I'd be happy to oblige."

I nearly screamed as Edward knocked me to the floor, shaggy pink carpet underneath us. Easily, our clothes were ripped to pieces, and my worries were nearly forgotten.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The shadowed starry night sky allowed us to finally deport from the hotel. Outside it was moist and warm, a nice contrast from the cold lifestyle I was now adapted to. We all walked together, side by side, making our way to the cars we'd rented.

The sliver of moonlight added wondrous capabilities to vampires, an almost silver glow reflecting off our skin. However, as Emmet boomed with laughter, always unaware of expected dangers, the light reflecting off his gleaming teeth just made him more frightening.

"It's not really that funny", I half-growled.

"C'mon! You didn't even break the lamp!", he said, cracking everyone up all over again.

Even Edward was trying not to smile, one corner of his mouth turned up slightly.

"Jacob's right, there _is_ no privacy in my family", I muttered.

"Told ya", Jake grinned back at me.

I forced a small, tight grin, glancing over to him and Renesmee. The one detail that did comfort me right now was their behavior. They acted exactly the same as they did before the engagement. I was guessing it was to keep any more surprises from happening, from ruining everything all over again.

Then fixing my gaze on Jake, I realized it was Renesmee who restrained any behavior. It was all in his stare. I could read the longing and desire that radiated from his eyes.

"Did Alice see anything new yet?", I asked.

"Nothing of grave importance."

I kept my silence for a minute, waiting for him to add on. But it seemed he was done.

Why was nobody else as distressed as me? Could it be the future we inclined towards was easier to access than I had believed?

"I love you", Jake whispered to Nessie from the back seat.

For a moment, all was silent. I teasingly cleared my throat.

"Sorry Mama", Nessie flushed.

I smiled. I felt my disposition lifting a little. After all, we were already in Jacksonville, not far from my mother and Phil's home. How _couldn't_ we save her?

We explored the town for a while. There was a fair tonight which we decided to go to. Right away, Alice ran off to the little boutique stands, dragging Jasper close behind. Emmet tried his "luck" at one of those strength games with the hammer and the bell, which didn't fail in amusing us as he undoubtedly took home the grand prize. Edward and I were swinging on the top of the Ferris Wheel.

The view down below us was intriguing from a vampire's point of view. Everyone looked smaller, yet were exactly as clear as if we were standing right next to them. I easily spotted the scattered out members of my family. They were enjoying themselves.

"I love you", I whispered just below his ear.

"As do I", he murmured into my hair.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow? Unexpectedly show up at Renee's door, pretend to be something we're not, and drag her away from the water?", I joked halfheartedly.

"That's the plan".

I became silent for a moment.

"What if…what if, somehow, Renee escapes our grip? Or realizes why we came? Or-"

"Relax, love", he said soothingly.

"How can I possibly relax dealing with so many conflicts after another?", I sighed.

He pulled me closer to him. The wheel started to incline as we made our way to the ground.

"This is nothing new to me, love. Don't you remember all those times _you_ escaped from Alice's visions?", he asked.

I thought back to my blurry human days, then to my vibrant vampire ones and nodded.

Sneaking away to lure James towards me and away from the ones I loved, my mystery baby growing inside of me, Alice, searching for a blind spot she wasn't even sure existed to try and save our family….

"If you've managed to save a hopeless case like me, then my mother should be fine", I teased.

He kissed my forehead as we came to a stop.

"You have no idea of the agonizing pain you had brought me. After all of those near death experiences"-traces of pain touched his face-"I could only try to cope with it. There was no knowing what exactly would come next,"-his face became lighter-"but we always prevailed."

As we made our way past the small crow to the exit, I found myself able to smile, reaching up to touch my lips to Edward's. I looked up at him, finding pleasure in his light gold eyes. Unthinkingly, I slid my hand up his thin white t-shirt, relishing the smooth perfect planes of his chest.

His fingers locked in my hair, pulling me tighter to him.

Within two seconds I pulled myself away, hearing the whispers and giggles of small children and their parents nearby.

"We'll save it for the hotel", I said ruefully.

But it was hard to resist just one more kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Renesmee's POV

It was already one fifteen in the morning, and I lay up in bed still, skimming through the pages of one of Mama's old books.

A wave of uneasiness hit me again as I re-read the story for the twelfth time tonight, which hardly wasted another twenty minutes. Jake was right beside me, his strong arm binding me tightly to his chest.

"You done with that book yet?", he asked tiredly.

I shook my head, and continued to read, this time around looking for symbolic metaphors and literary devices. Anything that would keep me awake.

"C'mon Nessie, finish tomorrow", he urged, his warm lips on my hair.

It felt nice. I almost gave in then, almost surrendered to my selfish desires, all of which were ten times as concentrated tonight.

"You're distracting me", I muttered softly.

This seemed to please him. He smiled, slowly moving his hand down my cheek, and turning my face towards him.

One part of my mind was telling me to pull away, that this was wrong. The other, the now more dominant part urged me to pleasure him back. I began to move my face towards his, when suddenly I heard a high pitched, earsplitting scream, and the sound of broken glass.

Immediately I jumped out of bed, not looking back at Jacob. Following the noise to the end of the hallway, I froze. This was Aunt Alice's room. Mama was right by my side, pounding on the door so vigorously, the wooden frame shook and threatened to snap in half.

Jasper answered the door, his face horrified.

"What's wrong?!", Mama yelled.

"I don't know", he replied frantically.

Daddy, Esme and Grandpa Carlisle arrived, slipping in the door just before Jasper closed it. We all stared at my Aunt Alice, crumpled up in the corner of the room. Surrounding her were the remaining pieces of a beige porcelain lamp.

Her pixie-like face was completely agonized, eyes rolled up to the ceiling, seeing nothing. Her mouth was parted slightly, as if she were still screaming. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I could hear the pounding heartbeat behind the door, but it wasn't Jacob. A thin man who looked in his mid-thirties with carefully gelled blonde hair and a slight perspiration problem stood outside the door.

His pin informed us he was the hotel's manager.

"Some guests told me they heard a crash and a scream coming from this room. Is everything okay?", he asked between breaths.

"Everything's fine. One of us accidentally broke the lamp, and it startled them", Carlisle lied smoothly.

The man stuck his head through the door, trying to gaze around the room to confirm my Grandfather's word.

Uncle Jasper bolted over to Alice, trying to wake her from her trance, but she didn't budge.

Daddy took a step in front of the manager, his face ice cold and frightening.

The manager took a step back, afraid.

Grandpa took some money out of his wallet and handed it to the man.

"For the lamp", he said quietly.

He quickly took the money in a shaky hand, and nodded.

"Thank you. That will be all", he squeaked, dashing out the door.

Daddy's eyes were locked on the now closed door, staring frozenly into space.

Mama put her arm around Daddy's waist, trying to calm him down. He was obviously sharing the vision with my aunt.

I took his stiff icy hand in mine.

"What's wrong, Daddy?', I asked.

As soon as I'd spoken, his head snapped up, and he turned to look at me, about to speak.

Jacob suddenly burst through the door in just his underwear, and lifted me into his arms.

"What's wrong?', he asked, panting.

Aunt Alice finally returned to present, looking at me and Jake with a startled expression. Her breaths became short gasps as she sobbed without tears.

Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose were the last to arrive, dressed to kill in boxers and lingerie, obviously not items vampires were obligated to wear.

If not for the situation, I knew Jake and Aunt Rosalie would be at each other's throats in sarcastic comments, while we all cracked up by the side. But that wasn't the case.

"What's going on?", Emmett asked.

But neither my father nor my aunt uttered a word.

"Can somebody please explain to me why you two are staring at me and Nessie that way?!", Jacob yelled, his voice getting higher with anxiety.

"I had it all wrong", Alice whispered.

I turned to her, suddenly very fearful.

"Who's behind this?', my father asked angrily, answering her thoughts.

She shook her head.

"I don't think we know them. But it seems they already know us", she replied. Her bell-like voice sounded two octaves higher, stressed.

"How exactly did the lamp break?', I asked, unaware like the rest of us of what they were discussing.

"Alice and I were talking, and suddenly she had a vision and kicked the lamp off the table", Jasper explained.

"Someone has been manipulating Alice's visions", Daddy told us.

"And you don't know who it is?", my grandmother Esme asked.

Aunt Alice shook her head, her eyes a dark gold, almost brown.

"The vision she saw of Renee wasn't real. Just a plot to keep us from Forks", Daddy said blankly.

"What?", Mama asked suddenly, confused.

"So if they planned the vision, they must have known Renee was Bella's mother", Carlisle concluded.

Daddy nodded.

"Yes. But none of the vampires we know posses that ability."

"Of course not. It makes absolutely no sense. The ability to control a vision of the future?", Alice wondered.

I hugged Jacob a little tighter. His warmth soothed my worries, made everything a bit less drastic. I was no longer worried about our progressed relationship. I _needed_ my Jacob to help me get through whatever was about to come.

"The vampire in Alice's vision was headed for Forks."

They turned to stare at me and Jake again. Jacob's arms were trembling. I rubbed them soothingly. That calmed him down a little.

"If that leech as much as _talk_s to Nessie, I'll rip his head off!", Jake spat.

"We're going to have to postpone the wedding", Daddy said.

"It's very late. Renesmee, why don't you and Jacob go get some sleep? We can discuss this in the morning", Mama suggested.

"I'd better tell Sam", Jake muttered angrily, eager to carry me back to our room.

Surprisingly, the uncomfortable feeling from before was gone. I was just as eager to get some sleep as Jacob was. It would help to escape this nightmare for a while. I grieved for the rest of my family, who were forced to stay awake and contemplate over our next move.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Jacob!", I screamed, my heart erratically pounding against my chest.

Immediately I felt his arms around me.

"What's wrong?", he asked startled.

I scanned the room with disoriented eyes. A half second later everything came better into focus, though a little blurry.

I lifted my fingers up to my eyes; they were wet.

Jake wrapped his arms around me, rocking me back and forth with him.

He started to hum my favorite Quileute lullaby, his lips right behind my ear.

"It was just a dream, Renesmee. Just a dream, honey", he soothed.

Just a dream. But inching towards a possible reality so rapidly.

"Promise you won't leave me. Please, just promise that whatever happens we'll be together", I cried blatantly.

"I'll never leave you. Nayeli", he whispered back.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry for waking you up. It was just a bad dream. A nightmare."

He put my head under his chin, and wrapped us together.

"Am I at least in your good dreams?"

I smiled and placed a hand on his neck, showing him one of my most recent dreams, from before this whole commotion.

'Ah", he sighed, basking in the glory of my perfect fantasy.

It was such a simple dream, hardly creative, even for me. He was in his wolf form barking happily, laughing. I was on his warm, furry back and we were just sitting there, communicating with no words. Around us was the ocean of First Beach down in La Push. A cool mist hung in the air, along with a familiar salty smell. I grinned to Jake as we watched my dream avatar splash the water towards Jake, distinguishing each little blue crystal drop as they dissolved into his russet coat.

I slowly took my hand off of his neck, looking up at him to see what he thought. Jake laughed.

"That was a pretty cool dream, Ness".

"I'm glad you like it", I teasingly replied.

For a few minutes we just stared at each other. I found myself unable to look away from Jacob's deep brown eyes.

"So…do you dream about _me_?", I asked a little nervously. Sure, Jacob loved me while we were awake. But what were his subconscious thoughts saying?

He smiled.

"All the time, honey", he chuckled.

A sudden wave of happiness crashed over me.

"I wish I could see your dreams", I whispered.

He slowly lifted my face to his once more, pressing his lips against mine fiercely.

I pulled away resentfully for a breath of air.

"You just did", he answered.

I suddenly looked at the small digital clock on the nightstand beside us.

"It's five in the morning", I said.

"Then we have approximately two more hours of sweet, blissful sleep until the vamps come to tell us our fate", he joked.

I tried to smile, but my lips forced themselves into a frown. I felt my body shudder convulsively underneath me.

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone touch you", he said, true promise in his voice.

"But what about you? What if something"-I shuddered-"_happens_?"

"Nothing will happen to me", he vowed, assurance in his voice.

And with that, I was able to relax just a little. Though Jacob had no idea of what the future held, he was determined to create one outcome and one outcome only. Survival.

"Nayeli", I heard him whisper once again as I drifted off to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The next morning in Jacksonville was spent packing our bags. Of course, that only took a couple of seconds, and directly after we departed the hotel. Only fifteen minutes later, we had boarded the plane. Mama was abruptly in a rush to get us home. She had decided, after the discussion last night, it would be best not to visit Grandma Renee, so as not to unnecessarily endanger her. We had enough proceeding upon us as it seems.

"We hope you enjoy your flight", the attendant echoed over the loudspeaker.

I feared this flight may be the last place left to enjoy. When I woke up this morning, everyone besides Jacob stared at me with terror in their eyes. A part of me wanted to bring up the problem, as I knew no one would actually come out and say it; what with their expressions so clearly troubled. But then again, if they chose not to speak about it, how important did they assume it to be?

And with a glance to Uncle Emmett, my spirits were suddenly lifted. Nobody precisely seemed to understand why he would escape from any conversation unscathed, no matter what was just uncovered. But it was utterly obvious to me. Emmett feared fear itself. Only when he was intimidated did he get angry. But that rarely happened now, ever since he won an arm wrestling match against Mama a year ago, proving by default that he was once again the strongest vampire in the house.

"What's up, Ness?', he yelled from across the aisle.

I gave him a small smile.

"Oh, nothing new. Just some more unknown chaos to add to my life's never ending story," I replied casually, obviously joking.

He smiled back, but beside me I heard Daddy's teeth grind together.

Mama leaned against him for support.

My face dropped as all previous happy thoughts became dissolved into the open air.

Jake put an arm around me, glaring at my parents.

"What's your problem?", he snapped.

My mother and father stared back with half-alive expressions, as if they were trying to comprehend what Jacob had just said.

His hands balled into fists, a low growl coming from deep in his throat.

"Calm down, Jake", I whispered.

His head snapped in my direction, eyes suddenly becoming softer. Jake reached his hand out to stroke my cheek.

Abruptly, he turned back to my parents, eyes frozen again.

"Renesmee deserves to know what the hell's going on. This obviously involves her, and all you're doing is making her feel depressed!"

People were starting to stare.

Aunt Alice came over to Jacob then, placing a hand on his arm.

"Don't touch me!", he snarled.

Alice, looking slightly alarmed, tightened her grip.

"I need to talk to you", she said quietly, lugging him along with her to the back of the plane.

I watched as Alice led Jake into the bathroom stall, as discreetly as possible with Jacob towering over her.

I felt the strange urge to apologize for his behavior. But just as I was about to speak, a barely audible crash echoed from the bathroom.

"Uncle Jasper?", I whispered suddenly .

He looked my way and nodded with instant understanding.

An ounce of relief dispersed throughout the fear that clung so tightly to my chest, yet I still caught myself wondering what was taking Jake and Alice so long.

"Renesmee."

I turned to face my parents.

"This isn't at all easy for us to do. We don't like to keep things from you, Nessie. But from what Alice saw, it's vital to sustain you from knowing", she spoke quietly.

I placed a hand on her neck.

"How exactly did Aunt Alice see the vampire manipulating her visions?", I asked, turning to the only one here who was able to answer me.

"Normally, when Alice has a vision, she feels a control over them. A familiar feeling that's very hard to describe, to someone unable to experience them first-or in my case, second hand. But the visions she most recently had, there was- some sort of hold over them. Something unusual, that she never quite experienced before. It felt as though someone was forcing emotions onto her, forcing the images to frighten her, if that makes any sense.", Daddy explained, just as Aunt Alice and Jake strode quickly back to their seats.

Evidently behind me, Jake breathed startlingly in deep, heavy pants.

Slowly, I took him in.

Jacob stared back, his dark brown eyes wide and alarmed. His eyebrows were mashed together tight, ravaging his already strange expression in a way that almost scared me.

"Jake?", I asked.

He shook, his hands balling up into tight fists as he turned his head to the floor.

I watched helplessly as my Jacob's eyes became blurry and wet. The moisture gathered into a drop as it slowly fell down his cheek, leaving a wet streak behind.

I reached a finger to his face and slowly wiped it away. He stiffened and cleared his throat, trying to appear fine.

I rested my head on his back, his head still down towards the floor.

"You don't have to be brave for me", I reassured him silently.

He didn't answer, just continued to sulk.

I didn't know what was coming, but clearly it wasn't like anything that had ever happened to us before. Nobody had any hope, not even my father. Nobody except Uncle Emmett, who seemed as casual as ever. Maybe I didn't have him figured out after all. Unless he was so used to good fortune, nothing out of the ordinary pursued to bother him. Out of the ordinary life of the vampires.

Or could he possibly think his strength would always be enough?

Suddenly, I felt Jacob sigh from beneath me. I slowly stood up as he straightened his posture.

"I do have to be brave for you. You're my Nessie, _my_ Renesmee. Just the_ thought_ of any…", his voice trailed off, and he grabbed my shoulders. He leveled his head just exactly to mine, and stared into my eyes. I felt my heart pounding underneath me.

"-just the thought of anything happening to you drives me insane."

"Something's going to happen to me?"

Although I had already assumed this, due to the various behaviors of my family around me, still I had to ask. To put it out in the open.

For about a second, everyone froze around me.

I looked around at the humans on the plane. They sat unknowingly in their seats, some watching a movie through earmuffs, some just staring out the window in boredom.

They hadn't heard anything of our conversation, yet the details to low for them to hear had drastically changed everything.

"Nothing's gonna happen to you. I'll always be there to protect you", Jake said, almost sternly.

"Don't worry, Nessie. We'll get those bad guys for ya", Emmet blurted.

Nobody else said a word. They just stared my way, concerned. For my life.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

It was a beautiful first day back in Washington. An autumn aura, and the unpretentious scent of pine set deep inside the spiced woods resettled the lost feeling of home. I looked down at my glowing hand, luminescent and pale. The pearls on my engagement ring shone as well, matching the tone to my sunlit skin.

I was over at La Push now, sitting cross-legged atop a huge black rock lodged between the waters. Jacob waded around me, popping up from the water every now and then to say something.

The rest of my family was back home, away from the rest of the world, while the rare sunlight shone upon them and created a dazzlingly beautiful reflection. In some ways I was glad my skin didn't shine exactly like theirs. It was on these days Jacob and I could discover the hidden wonders of Forks that just barely ever came around. For instance, the clear aqua waters of First Beach shimmering a fiery red close to the glowing sunset.

With a splash, Jake jumped up from the water, this time coming to sit next to me.

"You got me all wet", I complained with a smile.

Deliberately, he put an arm around me, and stared up towards the horizon.

The beach became two shades darker as the sun slowly made its way down the side of the Earth, leaving streaks of white, orange and pink while we watched the day relax. I snuggled into Jacob. Near us, a few other couples did the same.

My appearance now edged towards sixteen , which made everything just a little less awkward.

"This has been a really nice day", I breathed.

"Eh, I'm not such a special guy, Ness. But it means the world to me that you came."

I laughed, remembering that line from a movie we'd watched on our plane trip home. He joined in, and it died down with a kiss. As the sun continued to lower past us, I realized we were almost directly in the center of the ocean. I sighed as I released my lips. He'd done this on purpose. Jacob could be so romantic.

At that moment, a familiar electric beat echoed from Jake's shirt lying back on the sand. He rolled his eyes.

"Be right back", he mumbled.

I slowly ran my hand down his arm, muscles still glistening with drops of water.

A few seconds later, he stood by the sand, yelling unnecessarily into the receiver.

"Who gave you my number, Blondie?", I heard him say.

It was Aunt Rose. I shook my head, and jokingly moaned. It seemed every hour or so someone was calling to make sure I was alright, though from what little information I was permitted to know of Alice's vision, the first few weeks of our homecoming would be calm and quiet, for the most part. But I guess since it was still hard for my aunt to see either of us, it helped to check in every once in a while.

"Yeah, yeah. She's fine, and she's been fine all day! I would never let anything happen to her. Oh, would you just…"

Suddenly I tuned Jacob out. Something caught my eye.

A small group of girls, around their mid-teens to early twenties were all bunched together, gazing over to Jake. At first I didn't understand exactly what was going on. For some reason I instantly became irritated at their incessant giggling, their little waves to Jacob. _My_ Jacob. I clutched the side of the rock hard, feeling the little pieces chip underneath my fingers, and splash gently into the water.

"Hey", one of them called, walking slowly over to where he stood. She was tall and slightly dark-skinned, with large cleavage purposely revealed in a leopard print bikini.

The girl was no more different than any other girl. So then why did I feel so intimidated?

Jacob turned around, spotted the girl, and said a quick hello. He then proceeded back to me, a casual expression on his face. Both I and the girl stared back at him, confused for different reasons.

"Just the vamps checking in on us again", he said, kissing the top of my head. I felt horribly guilty that moment, as I stared back at the girl, who watched us with a defeated stance. I felt pleased that she had gone unnoticed. That Jacob had ignored her, and wanted _me_.

"Jake?"

He looked to me. He was so…beautiful. Hmmm. That was an embarrassing thought.

"Have you ever…regretted imprinting on me?', I asked in a small voice.

He stared back wide-eyed, as if I had gone crazy.

"Renesmee, I had _no life_ before I imprinted on you. I broke apart from my pack, I didn't know where to live, or what to do. There was absolutely _no purpose_ to my life then to stay by your mom's side through the pregnancy. And that was because I needed to be with you. Always. You gave me a purpose."

His face reflected only pure honesty.

"So…when you see…other girls…I mean…", I stuttered uncomfortably, motioning my head towards the girls from before.

He turned for a second, and then rolled his eyes.

"Wait. You were _jealous_? Of those wannabe's?"

I sighed.

"I guess I was."

He grinned showing all his teeth, clearly pleased.

"Nessie, have you even noticed all those big shot guys who like to stare at _you_? Boy, I gave 'em such a look, think I sent 'em straight to hell", he laughed.

I couldn't help but give a giggle too.

"I just feel bad for tying you down all these years."

Jake slowly pulled me down until I lay flat against the rock, and gave me a gentle kiss. I reached up, running my fingers in his short dark hair.

"And five years was well worth the wait", he said.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Bella's POV

Edward. My circumvention from this tiny, ever-changing galaxy of modification we seemed to be trapped in for years. The illuminated bright light at the end of a dark tunnel; light that resembled a perfect angel, waiting for me between each slow step. The step which became a faithful eternal journey. Renesmee. My daughter, so unbelievably unique in her kind and beauty, irradiating energy straightforward from the sun. Such a perfect piece of my life, an unimaginable joy. Jacob. Another crucial part of my life, forcing the woodsy greens and luminescent light fabrics of my existence to join together. My best friend, the shape shifter.

I laughed once, reminiscing with my never ending thoughts. My vampire brain, kept up with my every worry, my every little thought on everything and anything.

The bell-like sound of my own laughter frightened me. It sounded unusually nervous, more a cry than anything else.

"Something funny?", Edward asked from beside me.

I placed my hands against his bare pale chest. I sighed, relishing the feel. Strong, smooth and alluring.

"I think I've officially lost it", I half-joked.

Edward looked concerned for half a second. He quickly forced a small smile in an attempt to comfort me. But it was far too late for that.

I wished I could go to sleep, just for an hour. To build castles in the sky, to imagine myself far away from trouble. Edward, Renesmee, and the rest of my family strong at my side.

He kissed me, gentler than usual.

The forest around us began to darken with the new night sky. My eyes immediately adjusted to the purples, blues and yellows of the landscape, creating a frozen painting of the tall pine and the dark coated floors.

"Nessie's fine, love. She's over at the campfire in La Push, with Jacob.", he unnecessarily reminded me, viewing my obvious worry.

I wanted her here with us. I wanted to wrap my daughter tight in my arms, and protect her from everything that was coming. To know for sure she was safe.

With small focus, I lifted my shield away, letting Edward share my mind.

He grimaced, feeling my pain just as well as his own.

And suddenly, a spark overwhelmed me. A small epiphany.

_The Volturi_

Edward, still in my head, pondered upon my discovery.

"Perhaps they could be of some help", he mused.

_They owe us_

"We'd have to be very careful in asking. The Volturi might have a different view of the situation than us. We wouldn't want Renesmee to become tangled up in Joham's plans."

His face echoed mine; a mask of pain.

Just then I caught the scent of mountain lion imminent to where I stood motionless. My shield involuntarily snapped back into place. Quickly, my eyes spotted the slightly massive frame of the animal hunched over a tree.

I didn't bother to chase my food. Nimbly and with precise precision, I struck the lion, while Edward charged the opposite way to retrieve his own.

Long after the creature had been drained of its blood, I lazed close to its limp body in disdain.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

I felt the minute shift in the breeze that signified morning had come. As usual, a heavy downpour of rain and thunder began soon after the sun had risen, now hidden behind two thick gray clouds which cast the familiar dark shadow over Forks. Through the disastrous weather, our small cottage, nestled deep in the forest, had an aura of warmth, of protection. For me, the presence of my family contributed greatly to that, and though the dark, omnipresent skies would beg to differ, I almost allowed myself to relax.

But unfortunately, there was absolutely no chance for this Friday to share anything but our wearing relief that everything would be fine for the day. Today marked exactly one week back in Forks. Alice had foreseen this coming weekend as our last, absolutely safe one. From then on, every day will begin blind, either end with a pang of relief or the sign of approaching danger. This would be the one event we weren't the least bit prepared for.

I sat quietly in the rocking chair placed in the corner of Nessie's room. She slept soundly in her oak framed bed, carved intricately with roses on vines.

I gazed over to the pastel colored shelves placed against the side wall from corner to corner. They were stylistically positioned so every other hung at a slightly lower elevation, creating a pattern that added a unique flair to the room.

Conch shells, framed pictures, and other treasured items of Renesmee's were placed upon every one. I paused for a second on the crown jewel which had been my wedding present from Aro. Even today, it seemed to sparkle.

My eyes stopped on a clearly new edition, a little wolf figurine carved out of wood, stained a reddish brown color, and glazed so that it appeared shiny. It stood on its hind legs, eyes staring straight ahead. I recognized the elaborate detailed carving from the wolf figurine Jacob had given me for my graduation; though this one was much larger.

I couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship, though still my uneasy feelings ceased to fade.

I took a deep breath.

"Renesmee, time to wake up", I said softly.

She stirred, quickly opening her eyes.

Almost immediately she jumped out of bed, all too aware of the wolves perched imminently outside.

Two seconds after she'd woken up, Alice burst through our front door, a huge grin set on her face. Remembering this was supposed to be a happy day, I forced a smile towards Nessie.

"Ready?", Alice asked.

"Yes", Renesmee answered bravely, taking a deep breath.

They both turned their heads to me.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get you ready Nessie."

Alice rolled her eyes at me, obviously expecting me to play along with the charade.

She dashed towards the closet, retrieving the gown purchased only yesterday. It was pure white, and wrapped in plastic. The delicate ruffles reminded me of my own dress, though this one was sleeveless.

Renesmee's heartbeat accelerated from behind me.

"Where's Jacob?", she asked.

"He's getting ready back at the house", Alice said, removing the gown from its wrapping.

She reached a hand to Alice's neck.

"Sorry Ness, you've got to follow the rules."

She sighed as Alice slipped the gown over her head.

I stood motionless.

"Good thing Jake doesn't like following rules", Renesmee teased.

"Oh, don't you worry Nessie. We've got the pack guarding the house, just in case Jacob gets any more funny ideas", Alice muttered.

By her tone, I guessed this wouldn't be his first attempt.

"Perfect. Now let's fix up those pretty curls", she said lightly.

Renesmee looked towards me, concerned.

"It'll be over fast, Mom. Don't worry", she soothed me, stroking my arm.

I tried to regain my cheerful façade; for the sake of my daughter. Had she just called me _mom_? My eyes burned as I grabbed a brush off the dresser and ran it through Renesmee's waist-length bronze hair.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Alice wasn't thrilled either; a spur of the moment wedding left little time for the numerous preparations she'd had in mind.

But this was what they wanted. And perhaps it was for the best. We'd only had one week to prepare, to send out invitations to all our guests.

In a way, having the Denali Clan, Nahuel and Hulien, Siobhan and a couple others here at such impeccable timing might be useful, as Edward had pointed out a few days before.

The shrill ring of the phone from my pocket startled me from my almost lifeless state of mind.

I quickly viewed the ID before holding the phone to my ear.

"Hey Rose. What's going on at the house?"

"Alice pretty much completed the decorating before she left. We just finished the cake."

"Sounds good."

"Would you mind asking Nessie what color flowers she'd like for her wreath?", she said.

"Lavender", Nessie answered immediately, hearing through the phone.

"Did you get that, Rose?"

"Yes. Oh, and make sure the _dogs_ are clear on the plan. If they show up in wolf form, I'll kick them out myself."

I smiled.

"Got it."

I closed my phone, and slipped it back into my pocket.

"Where's Daddy?", Renesmee asked suddenly.

I paused for a moment.  
"He's picking up a few extra things for the party", I said casually.

Edward had left early this morning to pick up Renesmee's wedding gift.

As we continued to get ready for the spur of the moment wedding, I continued to struggle with the anxious feeling that still lingered in my presence.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Renesmee's POV

I listlessly turned to gaze at my reflection in the mirror. The dress was enchanting, a pearly white which narrowed to my waist, then flared downwards to the floor. My shiny bronze curls cascaded down my back, and Aunt Alice had braided together two small strands into an elegant design. I wore the locket outlined with tiny vines; given to me by my mother five years ago. Alice had lent me her silver stilettos to add extra height. After all, I would be standing next to Jacob.

Jacob. No other word in my excessive vocabulary could sum him up. I slowly opened the clutch on my locket. On one side stood a picture of me with my parents, as a baby. On the other, Jacob and I, from when I was only a toddler. He hadn't changed a bit. By today's closure, he would be my _husband_. I was suddenly overwhelmed with happiness. Enough to make my hands tremble and my heartbeat soar.

Of course, I would always be a Cullen. My family would forevermore remain an essential piece to my life, one that I couldn't live without. As was Jake. I wasn't prepared to live in a world without them. I didn't think any of us could bear to depart from one another.

The next three hours were practically a blur. I was led to the house and upstairs with Alice's hand clamped tightly over my eyes. Though I probably could have seen past her if I tried, I played along. I wanted today to be special.

Another bolt of thunder rumbled from outside.

This was all wrong. The day, the weather. Everything. This scene should be taking place at First Beach, just when the sun commenced to retire. Jacob and I belonged with the sparked orangey glows, the crisp whites, sandy beiges, and painted maroon skies. Our relationship was built along woodsy pines. Swirled through the light misty winds which trailed like a long ribbon through the forest's trees.

Instead, our wedding day was enclosed and algid. I smelled roses, hibiscus, and gardenia amongst many others distributed evenly around the house. Where were the pines, the familiar scent of the ocean? Nothing compared.

But we weren't here for the scenery. When all the reasons concluded to the paramount of this morning's event, I found myself daydreaming without a background. I saw only my Jacob.

Our worlds would finally intertwine, officially and permanently. It would make us stronger, remind ourselves why we were here.

My heart ached for my beloved; my flame. Jacob Black had brought me to life.

I smiled.

Although pure hell charged towards my family with an unknown vengeance, though we were forced to create our ties differently than imagined before this unexpected misery came, I still felt incredibly lucky.

He was the most beautiful, charming, witty, handsome being alive. To me, he always would be. Very soon, his warm arms would be wrapped around me, and I would be whole.

"Nayeli Jacob", I said softly to myself.

All dressed up and waiting, I fell backwards onto Alice and Jasper's prop bed, a motion that my aunt probably wouldn't be too happy about later.

I could hear the guests arriving from downstairs. The Denali Coven was first, followed by the wolf pack's family members and imprintees. The wolves were getting dressed back in La Push. I wondered who guarded Jacob now.

I sighed. He was just downstairs, his musky, woodsy scent skimming my nose. I couldn't understand how the rest of my family hated the shape shifter's smell; I hardly smelled the animal portion. This was because I was half-human, I knew.

There was a small knock at the door.

I hopped off the bed, slowly opening the door to allow Billy, Rachel, and Rebecca in.

"Oh, Nessie! That dress is gorgeous, you look amazing!", Rebecca exclaimed, wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Careful, Becca! She's in her gown!", Rachel reminded.

"Oops, sorry", she apologized, releasing her grip.

I turned to Billy; he smiled back.

"Wow, Billy. You look great", I said with a small smile.

He gave a small chuckle, looking down to straighten the tie on his gray tux.

"If you think _I_ look good, wait until you see Jake", he chortled.

My heart bloomed at the sound of his name.

"You've seen him already?", I breathed.

Billy nodded.

"Poor kid's so nervous, looks like he's gonna phase any second."

Wow. Jacob was nervous. To see…_me._

Everyone was always telling me I was beautiful. Irresistible. But it meant nothing to me unless Jacob could see it too.

I often wondered about our future together. It was indubitably cloudy.

A shape shifter and a half vampire, perpetually together in perfect harmony.

Vampires were supposed to be their enemies. We were supposed to hate each other.

But then my mother came along, and changed everything. Because of her, we all co-exist in mid peace.

Because of _me_, two completely different worlds will now coalesce; become a family, truly and eternally.

Billy reached into the side of his chair and pulled out a little silver wrapped box.

"This is for you."

Rachel and Rebecca leaned closer as I carefully unwrapped the package and lifted the little wooden box underneath.

I gasped.

"Billy…"

He smiled.

"It was my wife's", he said quietly.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

It was a leather strand, decorated with feathers and a pattern of tiny gold beads, forming small but complex patterns all around. I examined the single bead strand hanging down. A tiny silver and gold circular charm with a little wolf hung on the bottom.

"I guess this has become my symbol now", I joked.

"Here, let me put it on for you", Rachel offered.

She tied the strand around my head, fixing the bead strand in with my hair.

"Perfect", she said, looking me over once more.

I took her word for it.

Suddenly my dad flew into the room. He was wearing a gray tux similar to Billy's, though darker, which contrasted with his pale skin flawlessly.

"You'd better get downstairs", he advised them.

"Break a leg, little sister", Rebecca called as she exited the room.

"Though that's impossibility, for you", Rachel added with a smile.

I smiled back, watching my soon-to-be new family leave the room.

My father and I stood alone in the room.

I concentrated on my breathing as it started to accelerate along with my heartbeat.

"You can do this Renesmee", he whispered.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Why am I so nervous?", I asked, mostly to myself.

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous on your wedding day."

I struggled to hold back my tears.

"I'm afraid."

He knew well what I meant by that.

"We all are. But your mother and I are working out a plan. We're trying to do what's best for you. Even if it involves…"

There was silence. I looked up at my father. His eyes were dark, frozen.

I put my hand to his neck.

_I love you Daddy_

I showed him my memory of the first lullaby he had sung to me. It had always helped to calm me down.

He sighed.

"I love you too, my precious Renesmee. It isn't easy giving you up to the dogs. And after only five and a half years", he sighed.

I smiled, my eyes wet.

He gently wiped away the tear, and kissed the top of my head.

"We're starting", Alice whispered from somewhere downstairs.

We pulled apart. I locked my arm in his.

_I hope I'm not annoying you with all my incessant thoughts of today_

"Of course not", he smiled.

The music began. I hardly discerned that we were already at the head of the staircase. I truly felt somewhat human as we took our first steps down.

From down below I could see the guests, turning their heads to look our way.

I tried to smile.

We descended the staircase gracefully, then onto a white carpet rolled out to the altar. I passed by my family, turning my head to smile to Mom.

She smiled back, looking as though she would cry if she could. Grandma Esme and my Aunt Alice shared similar expressions.

Slowly, I turned my head back to center.

And my breath left my being.

I unceremoniously came to an abrupt stop, forcing my father to patiently stand at my side along with me.

Situated on the huge mahogany piano in the corner, Rosalie promptly made an adjustment to the famous Wedding March, effortlessly blending the notes to a quick finish.

Jacob stared back at me, desire in his widened eyes. His short hair was neatly trimmed and combed, black tux carved to his tall, muscular body. Jake's warm copper skin shone through the gloom and desperation reflected through the surrounding windows.

He was perfect. He was _mine_.

I dashed towards Jake, numbly encompassing my arms around his warm chest.

One of the Quileute elders read us our vows. I stared, hypnotized into Jacob's warm brown eyes. He stared back, eyes burning.

He carefully lifted my left hand and slid the gold band onto my ring finger. He lifted it to his chest. I felt his heart beat against my palm.

We were then asked the ever famous question.

"I do", Jacob said finally, a little too loudly.

"I do", I repeated solemnly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He repeated this in Quileute, then smiled to us both.

Jake lifted me up into his strong arms, and slowly leaned his lips down to mine.

Instantaneously I felt the explosion. My ears rang. My mouth tingled at his touch, his taste. I never wanted to let go.

But reluctantly, we pulled apart and he set me down.

Our audience gave a thunderous applause.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Nahuel's POV

His harsh footsteps echoed nearer and nearer, closing around me.

"Nahuel, come!", he ordered sharply as he passed me by.

Reluctantly, I followed.

We made our way through the tropical setting of the Amazon, until we reached an empty cave.

I felt his stony hand thrust me forward until we peered at each other through a new, darker light.

"What do you want from me, Joham?"

"Is that any way to talk to your father?", he asked, unusually soft.

"You are no father to me!", I spat back, turning my head towards the floor.

In an instant he seized my jaw with a vice-like grip, and snapped my head up towards him.

I struggled to keep my eyes fixed somewhere else; anywhere else.

"You had better begin to follow my orders, Nahuel. Your blood may not be quite as appealing as human, but it is still blood", he murmured sickeningly into my ear.

"You value my life too much to simply dispose so swiftly of it."

He didn't answer, just glared my way. To me, my father's eyes seemed a more frightening crimson than anyone else I had known.

"Listen! You will begin on your trip today and fetch me the girl."

"What girl?", I lied.

Joham gave an angry growl, tiger-like, then quickly quieted himself, pausing to make sure nobody had been eavesdropping.

"Why must you be so stubborn! Your sisters, they are no trouble to work with. They follow my orders. But unfortunately, it must be you who goes to get the child."

I sighed. Joham had piled orders onto me for the past three years. Although I ultimately had no choice of the matter, I enjoyed making it difficult. It was the only sense of independence left of me.

"I suggest you start on your way now", he spoke.

Two seconds later, he was gone.

I held out as long as possible, sitting down upon the dirt floors of the small cave.

I wished there was someone I could talk to. To engage in conversation with. My sisters had been kind to me, as long as I had followed orders. And yet, I was older than every one of them. It angered me to have no say in anything. Of course, what my fath- what _Joham_ was doing; I didn't want any part of it.

I wanted him dead. Every time I was forced to peer his way, I imagined his limbs torn apart, roasting silently in the fire. Such a fine way to let him die, to be defeated by such a mere substance.

He did not care for anyone but himself. Selfish fool.

He could have saved my mother.

I had seen true proof of such an instance once before. It was possible, but only for those who shared a connection, a love strong enough and powerful enough to compel them. But humans, they mean nothing to him. I have watched the horror more than once. He draws them in, fake feelings visible to someone like me. But to the humans, most humans, they only see the face. Everything else goes numb and they let themselves be drawn in by our sickening beauty.

This is how he kills them. Even when merely hunting for a quick replenish of thirst, he seems to find it amusing to lure the poor women in.

It disgusts me.

But there was no other option remaining.

He had already destroyed the most important pieces of me.

I often thought of Hulien. She alone had taught me, raised me. I had known her from the very moment I had been created, and along with that, had taken responsibility for her downfall.

Hulien was truly not a vampire. Not in my eyes. I, in fact was the one who had turned her into the very creature she despised. Not purposely, of course. If I, as a newborn child, had known of my aunt's true nature, she would never have been tangled up in this world. She never deserved the misfortune that was placed on her, from the beginning of her venomous new life, to its contingent end.

"Nahuel!", I heard him call once again, sharply.

I sighed.

I had no other choice. I must obey.


End file.
